Além do Amor
by Andie Black
Summary: Você já viveu um amor 'Além' do Amor? Onde você não só daria a vida por seu amado, mas abriria mão de sua alma por ele? No meio da guerra Marotos e CIA descobrem ao amor e à si mesmos, mas terão que testar seus limites para realizarem seus sonhos.
1. A Viagem de Volta

**

* * *

**

Além do Amor

_by Gabi LBP

* * *

_

**A Viagem de Volta

* * *

**

O vento gelado acariciava a pele branca de Isabella, fazia madeixas de cachos dourados voarem, e entrava em lufadas, janela à dentro.

-Isa! Feche logo essa janela! Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado! – Pediu Lily encolhendo-se no banco de couro, dentro da cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Isabella fechou a janela, depois de olhar uma ultima vez para os campos castigados pelo inverno rigoroso, e sentou ao lado de Sirius.

-Você bem que poderia um pouquinho para o lado, seu Black espaçoso! – Reclamou ela empurrando Sirius para a direita.

-Espaçosa é você! – Respondeu ele empurrando-a de volta, contra a parede da cabine.

-Hei! Isso não é justo! – Ela se afastou dele cruzando os braços sobre o peito, enfezada – Você é mais forte!

-Sim, e sou e mais inteligente também!

-E mais metido! – Completou Isa mostrando a língua.

-Crianças! Parem de brigar, ou eu vou ter que pegar a cinta que está guardada na minha mala! – Advertiu Lily, sacudindo o indicador na direção dos dois.

-Isso mesmo! Obedeçam à mamãe Lily! – Disse Charlotte, entornando mais uma vez a garrafa metálica que segurava.

-E o papai James... – Completou Sirius sorrindo maroto.

James cochilava com a cabeça escorada no apoio para braços do banco não se moveu. Lily revirou os olhos, ficou, de um instante para outro, extremamente vermelha de raiva, mas de conteve. Remus levantou os olhos do livro que lia e balançou a cabeça pra Sirius, que riu silenciosamente. Minutos cansativos se arrastaram, juntamente com o tremelicar do Expresso de Hogwarts.

-Estou com sono... – Disse Isabella por fim.

-Quando é que você _não_ está com sono? – Perguntou Lily rindo.

-Quando ela está com fome – Respondeu Sirius sem hesitar.

-Ou quando ela está com fome _e_ sono – Completou Alice rindo também.

-A não ser que ela esteja comendo ou dormindo – Acrescentou Charlotte.

-Ou sonhando que está comendo... – Remus riu.

-Hei! Isso é um complô? – Perguntou Isa fingindo-se de indignada. – Do modo que vocês falam parece que estão descrevendo o Pedrinho... Aliás, cadê ele?

-Ele falou que iria comprar uns doces e já voltava... Mas não voltou – Respondeu James levantando e alisando com a mão a face marcada pelo apoio do banco.

-Ah! Acordou a Bela Adormecida! – Exclamou Isabella.

-Quem? – Perguntou ele, ainda atordoado pelo sono, passando a mão pelos cabelos negros.

-Olá! – Interrompeu Andrômeda entrando na cabine. –Oi Isa, Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Charlotte, Alice e... Black.

-Black? O que foi Andie? – Perguntou ele surpreso.

-"Ignorar os ignorantes" – Ela recitou sem sequer olhar para o primo que franzia o cenho aturdido – E então, como foram as férias de natal de _vo_...

-Pode parar, moça! – Interrompeu Sirius – O que aconteceu?

-"Ignorar os ignorantes" – Ela repetiu áspera.

-Remus, pede pra ela o que aconteceu – Pediu Sirius suspirando.

-O que aconteceu, Andie? – Perguntou Remus suspirando também, revirando os olhos e largando o livro, para ficar mais atento à morena.

-Quando você me abandonou para passar as férias com o James não queria tanto saber o que era... – Respondeu ela olhando feio pra Sirius com seus olhos verde-escuros.

Sirius deu um tapa na própria testa e fez uma careta que arrancou risos de Isa, Lily, Alice e Remus.

-Ah! Desculpa! Eu me esqueci que tinha te convidado pra passar as férias lá em casa... Desculpa mesmo, Andie.

-Você não tem noção de como foram as minhas férias! – Andie exclamou trágica, levando as costas da mão à testa, em sinal de drama.

-Por que não voltou pra casa quando viu que eu não estava lá?

-Voce fala como se fosse muito simples...

-E não é? - Ele perguntou surpreso.

-Meus pais me deixaram lá e logo depois foram viajar, eu bem que tentei voltar pra casa, mas pelo jeito eles a protegeram com um feitiço _Fidelius_, porque eu não consegui encontrar a bendita mansão! Precisei voltar pro covil que nossos parentes chamam de morada.

-Poxa vida! Desculpa mesmo! Mas a culpa é do James! Ele que me convidou para passar o natal na casa dele...

-Não tente meter o meu nome nessa! – James se defendeu, levantando as mãos para o alto.

-A Bella fez das suas férias um inferno, não é? - Sirius perguntou chateado, deixando uma nota de remorso tranparecer na voz.

-Não muito. Quero dizer, ela parou de me encher quando eu ameacei cortar os cabelos dela enquanto ela dormia. - Remus sorriu admiratou. _Andie era uma Black, afinal._ - O pior foi a Naricisa que quase me enlouqueceu! Não podia me ver que já vinha dar dicas sobre moda, beleza, etique e comportamento social. - Andie empinou o nariz fazendo uma imitação da prima loira. - Eu nunca aprendi tanta coisa inútil em tão pouco tempo. Sabia que não é apropriado usar sapatos de bico fino com vestidos de seda?

-Não. - Respondeu Sirius francamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha. - Por que?

Andie encolheu os ombros demonstrando que não tinha nem a pálida idéia do motivo. _(N/A.:Desventuras em Série, sim!)_ Sirius pediu mil desculpas, levantou e começou apertar as bochechas de Andrômeda, dando beijinhos na menina.

-Pára, Sirius! – ela pediu em meio à risos.

-Você me desculpou? – Ele se afastou alguns centímetros da prima, apenas para encara-la com seu olhar mais carente.

-Hmm... Sim. Mas só porque eu sou muito boazinha – Ela piscou um olho para ele e sentou entre Remus e Charlotte – Então, do que vocês falavam antes de eu chegar?

-Nós estávamos falando sobre o Peter, ele desapareceu à horas. Você não viu ele por aí? – Perguntou Remus, guardando o livro encadernado de vez.

-Vi. Vi sim. Ele estava numa cabine falando alguma coisa, aos cochichos, com o Malfoy... – ela respondeu em voz baixa como se tivesse medo que alguém os escutasse.

-Com o Malfoy? Você quer dizer _Lucius_ Malfoy, Andie? – Perguntou Sirius também em voz baixa.

-O próprio...

-Tem certeza que eles não estavam brigando? – Perguntou James levantando do banco, disposto à defender o amigo se preciso.

-Não. Não, o Malfoy falava algo como 'ele não vai gostar nada disso' e o Peter ficava sacudindo as pernas, como se estivesse muito nervoso. De repente Malfoy me viu... e fechou a porta da cabine.

-E o que o Peter fez? – Perguntou Alice, arqueando uma sobrancelha, visivelmente intrigada.

-Nada. Ele não me viu. Estava de costas para a porta da cabine...

-Que estranho... –Disse Remus alisando a testa.

-Bota estranho nisso... – Concordou Lily.

-O que é estranho? – Perguntou Peter entrando na cabine, comendo um sapo de chocolate.

Os amigos se entreolharam na dúvida, e um silêncio incomodo se instaurou, até que Isabella sorriu e mentiu descaradamente:

-O sabor dos bolos de caldeirão que a velhinha do carrinho de doces vendeu para nós... Estavam horríveis! – Ao lado da loirinha, Sirius engoliu a risada.

-E então, Peter, onde você ficou durante todo esse tempo? – James perguntou desconfiado.

-Eu? Er... Eu... Bem, eu estive com o maquinista.

-Com o maquinista? Que legal! Estranho, eu pensava que o 'Expresso' não tinha maquinista... Eu juro que li em algum lugar que o trem era encantado! – Disse Lily sem disfarçar o cinismo.

-É mesmo? Mas tem! Eu estava conversando com ele agorinha mesmo. Mas eu já vou indo... Vou tentar encontrar a velha do carrinho de doces...

-Vai, Peter, vai. Só não compre bolos de caldeirão. Eles estão realmente ruins – Falou Sirius, olhando extremamente sério para Peter, que assentiu e saiu da cabine aos tropeços – Ele está escondendo alguma coisa...

-Coitado! Parem de falar como se ele estivesse fazendo algo de errado! Talvez Malfoy esteja o ameaçando ou chantageando... –Disse Alice levantando e pegando a mala –E vão se vestir! Nós devemos estar quase chegando!

-Nossa! Eu pensei que era a Lily quem dava as ordens por aqui! – Riu Sirius.

Lily fechou a cara e Alice sentou novamente no banco, desistindo de vestir o uniforme da escola. Tudo ficou tão quieto, que por um instante, chegou a ser constrangedor, mas em poucos segundos, todos os amigos, com a possível exceção de Charlotte, sentiram como se uma lufada de paz tivesse entrado pela janela fechada.

O único ruído que se ouvia era o das rodas de ferro encantadas do trem deslizando pelos trilhos, e do vento frio e uivante que soprava sem cessar, até que Isabella começou à produzir notas musicais com sua. A canção soava encantada, como se em algum lugar distante houvesse uma Fênix acompanhando a melodia com seu canto, e Alice falou nostálgica.

-Vocês repararam que esse é o último semestre que a gente vai poder passar em Hogwarts, aproveitando as coisas, saindo com os amigos...? Quero dizer, no próximo ano temos os N.I.E.Ms e... –Ela parou de repente e soltou um suspiro extremamente triste, que fez os olhos de Isa se marejarem.

-Pior que isso é essa guerra maldita! Como é possível dormir... _viver_ em paz sabendo que a cada dia mais pessoas morrem, mais famílias são destruídas em nome de uma guerra que se diz justa, mas tem o puro ódio como real sentido? – Lily completou entrelaçando os dedos das mãos sobre o colo, nervosa.

-Isso é tão... estúpido! - Isabella abaixou a varinha a a canção cessou. - Um idiota munido de magia negra reúne uma porção de seguidores e sai pelas ruas destruindo lares, sonhos e vidas em busca de algo que talvez ele nem saiba o que é! É _estupidamente ridícula _essa guerra. Ah! Qual é? Ele se autodenomina _'Voldemort, o bruxo que vai separar os puro-sangue dos sangue-ruim'_, mas pra mim ele não passa de um babaca. Um completo babaca! – Isa falou com ódio e levou as mãos que tremiam de nervosas à face, cobrindo os olhos molhados.

Sirius passou a mão nas costas dela, de leve.

-Calma Isa... – Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela que a fez estremecer e se afastar alguns centímetros dele. – Sabem o que eu acho? Que eles estão tentando manipular nossas cabeças. O Ministério, digo. Não há como fingir que essa guerra idiota não está acontecendo, mas pelo que parece, é isso que o Ministério quer que a gente pense...

-Sim. Eles estão tentando encobrir tudo. Vocês sabem quem é Teodor Slater? – Lily perguntou e os amigos balançaram a cabeça negativamente - É o editor-chefe do Profeta Diário, ou melhor, _era_. O Ministério ameaçou caçar a Ordem de Merlin, Segunda Classe dele, caso ele não parasse de publicar artigos sobre a guerra. Teodor pediu demissão do Profeta essa semana, publicou uma ultima nota, despedindo-se dos leitores.

-Nossa! Então a coisa está pior do que eu pensava no Ministério – James arrumou os óculos sobre o nariz e olhou para os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém estava ouvindo – Escutem, eu vou contar uma coisa pra vocês, mas não pode sair daqui, certo?

-Promessa de anjinho! – Disse Isabella, com uma voz propositalmente infantil, ainda alterada pelo choro, erguendo o dedo mínimo da mão esquerda rente ao seu próprio rosto.

-_Malfoy_. Eu acho que ele tem relação com Voldemort.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, concordado ou não, Charlotte bufou irritada:

-Vocês querem fazer o favor de parar de falar nessa guerra babaca? A situação está horrível e você ainda ficam falando! – Ela revirou os olhos e massageou as têmporas.

-Como se fosse resolver alguma coisa não falar no assunto – Foi a vez de James revirar os olhos.

Um silêncio incrivelmente incomodo pairou sobre os garotos durante alguns longos minutos. Charlotte afundou-se banco estofado e se movia hora ou outra, para entornar novamente a garrafa metálica. Alguns minutos depois Isabella começou a contar as trapalhadas que ocorreram nas férias de inverno, que passara na casa de Lily, aos amigos.

-E então o garçom perguntou: 'Você é louca ou está fazendo isso pra zombar de mim?', e eu respondi 'Um pouco dos dois, mas o senhor só acha isso porque ainda não me viu bêbada'.

-Vocês precisavam ver a cara que o garçom fez! – Lily disse limpando lágrimas de riso dos olhos.

-Se eu ainda tinha uma dúvida quanto a sua sanidade, agora não tenho mais – Falou Sirius rindo.

Os minutos foram passando com rapidez, Isabella e Sirius estavam competindo para ver quem sabia o nome de mais itens da Zonko's, Alice conversava com Lily, Andrômeda e Remus discutiam animadamente sobre os últimos seis professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e James observava a competição dos amigos, que mais pareciam crianças que haviam crescido demais..

-Por que você está com essa cara de quem bebeu pus de bobotubera, Charllie? – Perguntou Isa depois de finalmente se dar por vencida na competição com Sirius.

-Não sei... – Respondeu ela torcendo a boca para o lado – Mas acho que a você terá que abrir a janela outra vez, Isa. Parece que a cabine ficou um pouco abafada... Acho que tem muita gente... – Ela olhou fixamente para Andrômeda, que sorriu sem graça.

-Ah... Er... Desculpe. Bom, eu vou pra minha cabine, minhas amigas da Corvinal devem estar me esperando – ela levantou do banco e Charlotte estendeu-se pelo estofado, chegando mais perto de Remus – Tchau pra vocês, a gente se vê na escola! – Ela saiu da cabine antes que Remus ou Isabella pudessem impedi-la.

-Você não devia ter feito isso, Charlotte! – Reclamou Remus.

-O que deu em voce? Está louca? – Completou Isabella cruzando os braços.

Sirius a olhou irritado. _Que fizesse tudo, mas não tocasse em Andie, a não ser que quisessem ganhar hematomas pelo corpo inteiro._

-Quem te deu o direito de decidir quem fica ou quem sai dessa cabine, Chivardi? - Ele espiou o corredor do trem, mas Andrômeda já havia desaparecido.

-Gente, o que eu fiz? – Ela perguntou cínica, levantando do banco – Querem saber? Eu vou vestir meu uniforme. Até loguinho – E saiu da cabine.

-Eu acho que é melhor que todos nós nos vistamos – James falou levantando do banco também e segurando o braço de Sirius, que queria ir atrás de Charlotte para 'acertar as contas'.

-Nossa! Bateu um senso se responsabilidade em você? Acho que tem passado tempo demais com a Lily – Zombou Sirius desvencilhando-se do aperto do amigo.

A ruiva olhou feio para ele:

-Já estava na hora dele criar responsabilidade. Você, pelo que vejo, continua a mesma criança boba que tira sarro dos amigos, mas corre pra cama da mamãe quando tem pesadelos.

-Eu não corro pra cama da minha mãe quando tenho pesadelos.

-Não corre porque ela não deixa! – Andrômeda falou, entrando novamente na cabine – O Sirius é o renegado da família, esqueceu? Eu não deixei cair minha varinha por aqui? – Ela se inclinou para baixo – Aqui está! – ela enfiou o braço embaixo do banco e puxou-o de volta, trazendo a varinha de mogno entre os dedos – Tchau.

-A Andie é meio louca, Sirius. – James falou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-É louca, mas eu adoro ela. – Sirius sorriu pegando a mala e se encaminhando para fora da cabine.

-Se não fosse tua prima eu pegava.

-Olha o respeito! Ela é praticamente minha irmã, e como você também é praticamente meu irmão, que dizer que ela é sua irmã! – James riu e Remus revirou os olhos – Agora, se o Aluado quiser sair com ela eu deixo – Sirius piscou para James.

-Ah, cala boca, Almofadinhas. – Remus puxou a mala e se arrastou cabine afora resmungando palavras ininteligíveis.

-As duas mocinhas vão sair da porta da cabine ou eu vou precisar estuporar vocês? – Alice perguntou ameaçadoramente divertida.

-Não precisa mandar duas vezes, chefinha. – Sirius bateu continência para a garota – Pois é, Evans. Parece que você está perdendo sua autoridade para a Alice. E justo a Alice que sempre foi tão bobinha...

-Cala a boca, Black! – A garotas falaram juntas e empurraram Sirius para fora da cabine.

* * *

-Ouça bem, é a ultima vez que eu vou explicar! – Peter assentiu tremendo e tentou se concentrar ao máximo nas palavras de Malfoy – A Black traidora do sangue nos viu, e com certeza deve ter contado para seus amigos idiotas. Você vai dizer à eles que eu estava tentando descobrir as estratégias que o time de quadribol da Grifinória vai utilizar neste ano, certo? – Peter assentiu mais uma vez – E que eu estava ameaçando contar à McGonagall que você rouba comida da cozinha todas as noites caso não me contasse.

Rabicho fechou os olhos, tentando com dificuldade, memorizar as palavras de Lucius.

-No mais, você tem certeza que eles não desconfiaram de nada? Eles não lhe disseram nada quando você foi à cabine?

Peter negou.

-Okay. Aja conforme o combinado que nada vai sair dos trilhos. Agora se apresse, seus amiguinhos já devem estar trocando de roupa.

Peter assentiu novamente e saiu da cabine sem dizer uma palavra.

* * *

_N/A.: Weeeeeee!_

_Olá!_

_Sinceramente, eu não sei o que falar aqui :S_

_Só quero fazer algumas pequeninas considerações (huehuehue)_

_Não existe Nimphadora Tonks nessa fic, okay? Nem Ted Tonks._

_Andromeda não se casa com um trouxa (Ted) e Remus não fica com a Tonks._

_huehuehue_

_Na verdade eu não gosto da Tonks... Até o final do sexto livro eu gostava, mas quando ela decidiu ficar com o meu Remus... Tsc-tsc-tsc..._

_Na historia original tanto Bellatrix quando Andromeda são quase dez anos mais velhas que os Marotos, mas aqui todos eles tem a mesma idade, okay?_

_Espero que voces nao tenham ficado confusos com minha maluquices :S_

_Só mais uma coisinha! Chalotte Chivardi não se pronuncia com "Tch" e sim com "Ka" mesmo, porque é italiano e não ingles... huehuehue. Ninguem merece._

_Agora sim! A campanha de Reviews! Veja bem, se voce me deixar uma review, eu vou me interessar por voce (no bom sentido) e fazer um visita ao seu perfil. Se voce tiver fics eu posso le-las! E se eu as ler vou deixar uma review! Assim ficamos todos felizes! D_

_Alem do mais, sua reviews será respondida aqui na fic, no proximo capitulo..._

_Ufa! Acho que é só._

_Beijos, _

_Gabi LBP._


	2. De Volta Ao Castelo

**Além do Amor**

_by Gabi LBP_

* * *

De volta ao castelo

_"Hogwarts faz 'algo' com a gente,_

_É surpreendente que nos sintamos mais à vontade_

_na escola do que em nossas próprias casas". _Lily Evans.

A carruagem negra tremulava levemente sobre as ruas de Hogsmead, rumo ao castelo de Hogwarts. Lily se encolheu ainda mais, dentro do sobretudo preto que compunha o uniforme de inverno da escola e perguntou:

-Por que raios você tinham que deixar eles ficarem na nossa cabine?- Ela esfregou as palmas das mãos tentando aquece-las sem sucesso.

-Ora, Lily... Seria falta de educação não deixa-los entrar... E além disso, você viu a carinha de abandonado que o James fez quando te viu? – Alice fez um biquinho, tirando sarro da amiga ruiva.

-Não, não vi. O que eu vi foi ele com uma cara de pervertido! – Lily bufou e guardou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo.

-Pervertido? Nossa, Lily! Anda tendo sonhos eróticos com o James pra saber qual é a cara de pervertido que ele tem? – Isa riu, afastando uma mecha de cabelo loiro do rosto.

-Não, Isabella – Ela respondeu semicerrando os olhos – Acontece que ele sempre está com cara de pervertido. Coitada da garota sem cérebro que casar com ele... Vai morrer de cansaço pra poder... – Ela contorceu o rosto em uma careta de nojo que fez as amigas rirem -..._saciar_ esse maníaco.

-Credo, Lily! Pelo modo que você fala, parece que já até conhece os dotes do 'maníaco'. Conta aí! O James é tão bom de cama quanto de quadribol? – Charlotte sorriu maliciosamente.

-Ai, que nojo! Vocês vêm com cada conversa...

Alice riu e passou a mão pelos cabelos longos, mas conteve o braço no ar, ao se lembrar de algo.

-Por falar em conversa... Vocês acham que o James tem razão? Sabe, sobre aquela idéia que ele tem sobre o Malfoy? – Ele perguntou se inclinando para frente.

-Não sei, mas não me surpreenderia nadinha se fosse verdade... – Lily falou sombria.

A carruagem parou com um pequeno solavanco, as meninas desceram ao chão coberto pela neve e lama e andaram até o castelo.

* * *

Os bancos das quatro mesas de moveram rangendo e centenas de alunos sonolentos se encaminharam às suas respectivas salas comunais.

-Com licença, eu sou monitor-chefe! – Disse uma voz masculina vinda do meio da multidão de estudantes – Grifinória, me acompanhem por favor. Preciso transmitir à vocês a nova senha.

Eles subiram dezenas de centenas de degraus até chegarem ao quadro tão conhecido da Dama Gorda.

-Olá! – Disse Isa sorrindo.

-Oh, olá, jovem senhorita Allworthy! Como passou o seu natal? Bem, eu espero.

-Sim, muito bem. E a senhora?

-Ah, o de sempre! Foi no quadro da Violeta, reunimos uns amigos que trouxeram alguns comes e bebes e festejamos...

-E desta vez todos ficaram bêbados, igual aconteceu no ano passado? – James abriu caminho entre a multidão e parou ao lado de Isabella.

A Dama Gorda fechou a cara enfezada e girou o quadro sem sequer pedir a senha.

-Ela ficou irritadinha! Ninguém merece... Desde quando você é amiga dela, Isa? – Sirius pulou os quatro degraus que levavam à sala comunal e foi para na frente de Isabella.

-Desde o ano passado, quando ela me deixou entrar no dia em que eu esqueci a senha... Sabe, com toda aquela pressão por causa dos N.O.M.S acho que eu fiquei um pouquinho 'surtada'... – Ela riu.

-Você é _naturalmente _surtada, sobre pressão, então... Nem se fala. Eu lembro que você comeu todos chocolates do natal em um só dia e depois foi pedir os meus. – Sirius se jogou sobre uma poltrona vermelha.

-A culpa não é minha, ora! Junte uma pessoa _naturalmente surtada_, com pressão de provas e chocolate e verá que a reação é sempre essa! Além do mais, eu recorri à você em último caso. Primeiro eu comi metade dos chocolates da Lily e da Alice. - Ela faliu contando nos dedos.- Levei uma bronca da Charlie quando ela me viu tentando roubar um pedacinho de chocolate dela, comi uma caixa de bombons do Remus e uma do James e descartei imediatamente o Peter, pois é lógico que os chocolates dele acabaram bem antes que os meus. Aí só sobrou você, que, aliás, foi muito egoísta. Não me deu nenhum pedacinho!

-Nossa! É ótimo saber que estou em alto nível com você. - Sirius disse se largando sobre uma poltrona.

Ela riu.

-Não fique assim, querido. Você sabe que aindaé meu número um_. (N/A.: You're my number one)_ – Isa piscou e se jogou na poltrona ao lado dele.

-Isa, Isa! – Ele sacudiu o dedo indicador na direção dela - Se não quer não provoca! – Ele falou dando a volta na poltrona e se abaixando sobre ela –Você não sabe do que sou capaz!

-Lily! Lily! Esse pervertido que abusar de uma pobre donzela!

-Pois por mim o pervertido pode abusar o quanto quiser, eu tinha me esquecido do chocolate que você me roubou!

-Lily Evans! Isso é desumano! Você vai deixar sua amiga ter a honra manchada por causa de uns chocolatezinhos que se compra com qualquer punhado de nuques?

-Quem sabe eu te defenda... - A ruiva sacudiu os ombros - Caso você concorde em me dar três ovos de chocolate na próxima páscoa.

-Três? Isso é um roubo! Um ovo, Lily – Reclamou Isa.

-Um só? Você comeu pelo menos dois quilos de chocolate meu! Dois ovos então.

-Não mesmo, isso é uma _verg..._

-Vocês querem se decidir logo, por favor? Eu não sei se ataco a louca chocólatra ou fujo da monitora histérica.

-Cala a boca, Black! – Lily e Isa gritaram.

-Nossa! Olha só como as coisas andam. Já é a segunda vez que me mandam calar a boca em menos de uma hora! Onde foi parar a liberdade de expressão dessa nação?

-Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo isso! Estou subindo. Isa, você vem comigo?

-Não, Lily. Estou sem sono. Você sabe que eu sempre fico sem sono depois da viagem de trem.

-Então você deveria viajar mais, pois é a pessoa mais dorminhoca que eu conheço – Lily sorriu e Isa mostrou a língua – Boa noite.

-Espera, Evans! Parece que essa noite está incompleta... Já sei! James, essa é a sua deixa. – Sirius acenou para o amigo que jogava Snap explosivo com Remus.

-Ah, sim. Como não? – Disse ele se aproximando de Lily e ajoelhando-se no tapete cor de vinho da sala – Ruivinha, quer sair comigo? Eu prometo que te dou quantos ovos de chocolate você quiser!

-Nem por todo chocolate do mundo! Será que você não entende, Potter?

-Entender o que? Que você se corrói por dentro de vontade de sair comigo, mas seu orgulho não deixa? – Ele fez um gesto dramático com a mão e Isabella riu.

-Não. Que eu nunca sairia com um garoto parecido com você. – Ela girou sobre os calcanhares fazendo o cabelo ruivo voar e começou a subir os degraus da escadaria.

-E que tal com um garoto _igual _à mim, ou seja, eu mesmo?

-Nunca. Nem que você fosse o ultimo homem do mundo, pois se todos homens morrerem e só sobrar você eu caso com um trasgo! – Gritou a ruiva em resposta.

Alguém soltou um assovio longo e agudo e todos os demais riram, inclusive James.

-Isso é o que eu chamo de resposta encorajadora. – Remus se aproximou e deu risada.

-Cala boca, _Alua._.. Remus. Eu sei que a ruiva _morre_ por mim, só não quer demonstrar. Sei que todas as noites ela tem sonhos comigo...

-Sim – Interrompeu Isa – E é por isso que ela acorda gritando 'Socorro, alguém me ajude! Um dementador quer me agarrar!'.

-Cala boca, Isabella! – Ele respondeu jogando uma almofada de veludo vermelho-tinto na amiga.

-Black, eu acho que vou me unir ao seu movimento em prol da liberdade de expressão... – Ela falou fazendo uma careta infantil para James.

-Não precisa fingir, loirinha. Eu sei que você está disfarçando, sobre o pretexto de se aproximar de mim. – Ele deu uma piscadela para Isa.

-Em seus sonhos, Black. Em seus sonhos... – Ela devolveu a piscadela e se voltou para Remus – Você sabe quais são nossas aula pela manhã, Remus?

-A primeira é de feitiços e depois temos dois tempos de poções, junto com os sonserinos.

Isa revirou os olhos.

-Poções. Eu só concordei em continuar nessa aula porque a Lilie insistiu muito... O Slughorn também não queria me aceitar. Eu me lembro direitinho das palavras que ele disse à Lilie... "É tremendamente surpreendente que uma menina prodígio como você mantenha amizade com uma máquina de destruição ambulante".

-Nossa! Ele pegou pesado! Eu te chamaria no máximo de 'O Diabo de Cabelos Loiros' – Sirius riu. –Se bem que 'A Versão Feminina de Arghus, o Lunático' também ficaria legal...

James e Remus riram e Isa fechou a cara.

-Tudo bem. Já me acostumei a ser chamada de maluca.

-Isa, meu amor, entenda. Você é maluca. Uma pessoa normal não diria as coisas que você diz, nos lugares e momentos em que você diz.

-Quem é mais maluco, Black? Quem diz o que pensa, nos lugares e na hora em que pensa, ou aqueles que andam por aí, aparentando gentileza quando na realidade estão furiosos por dentro?

-Lá vem a Isa nos contemplar com suas incriveis frases de impacto! – Sirius disse rindo, mas Remus e James não o acompanharam nas risadas.

-Não são as frases ou palavras que têm impactos, e sim seu significado. – Ela respondeu séria.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Mas se substituirmos as palavras por ações? – Ele levantou de poltrona e se ajoelhou à frente dela, pousando suas mão nos joelhos da garota.

-Se as ações envolverem sentimentos... – Ela retirou as mãos de Sirius dos seus joelhos, com delicadeza. -... não há problema algum. – Ela se levantou e fez um pequeno alongamento nos braços. – Bem, eu vou me deitar.

-O que aconteceu com a sua 'Falta de Sono Após Viagem de Trem'? – Perguntou Sirius levantando-se do chão.

-Eu disse que iria me deitar, e não dormir, Black – Ela acenou com a mão – Boa noite pra vocês!

-Você gosta de provocar a Isa, não é? – Perguntou Remus maneando a cabeça, fazendo mechas de cabelo castanho claro balançarem, depois de desejar um 'boa noite' à Isabella.

-Adoro. Ela é muito maluca. Mas sabe que eu não falo sério. – Sirius respondeu.

-Olha que um dia desses ela acaba acreditando! – Remus advertiu.

-Se acreditar, não tem problema. Sabe como é o negócio... Garotas são iguais à troféus de Quadribol, quanto mais, melhor.

-Não adianta falar, Almofadinhas. O Aluadinho mudou de filosofia de vida desde o começo do ano... Parece que tá apaixonado – James desenhos corações vermelhos no ar, com a varinha.

Remus revirou os olhos e corou, sacudindo a mão para apagar os corações que voavam em torno de suas cabeça.

-Qual é, Aluado? 'Tá ou não? – James insistiu, conjurando mais corações.

-Não. E para com isso, Pontas! – Ele tirou a própria varinha das vestes e fez os corações desaparecerem.

-Não precisa ficar irritado! – Disse Sirius erguendo as mãos – Vai que você fica estressado e depois, numa das suas transformações, resolve me morder?

-Com certas coisas não se brinca. – Remus fechou a cara.

-Desculpe... – Ele ergueu as mãos para o alto. –E então? Onde ou quem vamos atacar hoje?

-Filch? – Sugeriu James.

-Boa sugestão! – Sirius sacudiu a varinha entre os dedos. – Mas o caso é que deve ser algo diferente dessa vez...

-Prender um 'Fogo Dr. Filusbiteiro' naquela gata horrenda? – Remus opinou.

-Não. Fizemos isso no quarto ano. – James coçou a cabeça pensando.

-Bombas de bosta escondidas sob o assento da poltrona dele? – Remus disse.

Sirius e James se entreolharam com um sorriso malicioso e balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

-É assim que se fala, Aluado. Nessas horas é que dá pra ver que você é um legítimo Maroto. Mas só na poltrona do Filch é algo "pequeno" demais. Não é digno de nós. – Sirius sacudiu um dedo.

-E que tal as cadeiras dos sonserinos, na masmorra de poções? A primeira aula nas masmorras, provavelmente é com o sétimo ano, e se conseguir "explodir" a sala toda ganhamos a vantagem de não ter os dois tempos seguintes. – Remus sugeriu eo sorriso de James se alargou.

James e Sirius se entreolharam. Era surpreendente a capacidade de Remus de mudar de 'O Monitor Certinho' para 'O Maroto Peste' em pouquíssimos segundos. Os amigos explodiram em gargalhadas, até que James lembrou:

-Mas talvez não dê certo, Aluado. Quero dizer, quando o primeiro sonserino voar pelos ares os outros não vão ser idiotas o suficiente pra sentar nas cadeiras também, mesmo que eles sejam sonserinos, ou seja, _tremendamente_ idiotas.

-E se a gente fizesse um feitiço para que as bombas só explodissem, não sei... dez segundos depois da pressão exercida por eles? Calculando que eles sentam quase ao mesmo tempo... – Aluado falou ingênuo.

Eles explodiram em gargalhadas mais uma vez, realizaram seu plano com sucesso, sem nem ao menos se darem conta de que Peter não estava com eles em um momento sequer.

* * *

N/A.: D Oi!

Cheguei (Duh!)

Não demorou muito né? Okay, okay, eu respondo as reviews primeiro e depois falo o que tenho pra falar...

**jehssik**: Ehhh o/ Minha primeira Review Brigadão pelos elogios, que bom que você gostou! Digamos assim, que suas deduções sobre o Remus e a Andie estão corretas... (a autora que estraga o final da fic). Eu ainda 'tô escrevendo, mas já sei a historia inteirinha na minha cabeça enorme, só falta digitar ;D. A frequência de atualizações é pra ser mais ou menos uma vez por semana. Beijos! PS.: Quando vai atualiza a sua fic?

**Lizzie Zets**: Oi! Que bom que você gostou! E que bom que você entendeu minhas maluquices e consegue imaginar eles com idades próximas! Beijão!

**Claudio, o Belo**: -.-' Tá mais pra 'Claudio, o Exagerado', Clau! Ahauhuahua. Mas tudo bem... Que bom que você gostou. Putz... Nem me fale em ler os livros outra vez... Tive que ler tudo pra procurar fatos sobre os Marotos heueuheuheuh.

**JhU Radcliffe**: Huahuahua Marketig é a chave de tudo! Que bom que você gostou D Cara, o Peter é um mala --' Me dá nojo de escrever cada ação dele, eu tô tentando fazer ele participar o menos possivel da fic (como nesse capitulo, por exemplo), pra que ela não se afete pela sordidez (nossa, que palavra bonita ) dele. Huahaha. Beijos!

**Paola**: ¬¬¨ Nunca mais empresto meus livros pra você, amiga da onça.

Hauahuahauhauha. :P

**Sir Andrew Stepking**: Então tá: Obrigada, JhU! Huhueheu. Cara... O Peter tem sempre alguém pra pensar por ele, ele é pertio em obedecer ordens, pelo menos eu sempre imaginei ele assim... Um capacho mesmo... Huehue. Beijo!

PS.: Ainda não deu tempo de passar na sua fic, mas eu passo ainda hoje!

**Cissy Black**: Oi! Eba! Voce gostou! .. Também gosto do Sirius com a Andie, ele trata ela como se fosse a irmãzinha mais nova. Minha maluquices são perdoáveis? huahua que bom que voce perdoa. Bejo!

Então... Vocês pensavam que o lobinho era comportado? Tsc-tsc-tsc! Ele também apronta quando quer! Menino levado! (Duh!)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Críticas, sugestões, xingamentos, arremesso de tomates: botãozinho lilás aí em baixo!

Beijos!

Gabi.


	3. Consequências

* * *

Olá:)

Vocês me deixaram super feliz com as Reviews maravilhosas de voces D

Só uma coisinha antes do capitulo: eu nao consegui achar um titulo decente pro cap. então foi esse mesmo, perdão/

* * *

**Consequências**

O dia amanheceu claro e gélido, como em todo começo de janeiro, uns poucos primeiranistas brincavam de guerra de neve no gramado, acordando assim, grande parte dos grifinórios, uma vez que a torre comunal dava de frente aos jardins.

-Será que vocês não podem deixar a gente dormir em paz, seus pirralhos? Nós temos muita coisa a fazer,ao contrario de vocês! Vocês devem achar que a vida que levam é _muito_ difícil, não é? Esperem até chegaram no sexto ano! Tomara que os professores arranquem o couro de vocês! - Charlotte gritou mal-humorada pela janela do dormitório feminino.

-Não implique com eles, Charlie! O inverno já está quase no fim, e em poucos dias a neve vai derreter! E sobre a dificuldade aumentar a cada ano escolar, bem, eles vão descobrir isso algum dia, não é necessário gritar com eles. - Lily se escorou no parapeito da janela, ao lado de Charlotte.

-Ah, chegou a Santa Lily! Será que você não percebe? Isso é um abuso! - Ela levantou a voz e gritou novamente para os primeiranistas - Nós não fazíamos essa farra toda quando estávamos no primeiro ano!

Um primeiranista olhou para ela ameaçador, e um segundo depois, uma bola de neve encantada voava em direção à janela da torre, acertando em cheio, o rosto de Charlotte. Era apenas o começo. Vendo a atitude corajosa de um dos seus companheiros de classe, todos primeiranistas que brincavam no jardim começaram a enviar bolas de neve rumo a janela.

A primeira bola de neve foi uma das únicas que acertou, talvez por pura sorte, pois como os primeiranistas ainda não haviam aprendido a realizar feitiços expulsórios, arremessavam as bolas usando o _Wingardium leviosa_, fazendo-as muitas vezes, cair antes de chegar perto da torre.

Charlotte gritou mais algumas ofensas aos primeiranistas e fechou a janela com um feitiço rápido.

-Charlie... - Disse Isa bocejando. -Por que você tá com o rosto molhado? Não me diga que a Veronika deixou as toalhas do banheiro ensopadas outra vez! Ah não, Charlie! Como você é boba! Por que não vez um feitiço secante?

Charlotte revirou os olhos e marchou até o banheiro, esbarrando com força em Isa.

-O que deu nela? - Perguntou a loirinha ainda não completamente desperta.

* * *

-Parece que nós não somos as únicas atrasadas... - Comentou Alice chegando no salão principal para o café da manhã.

-É lógico. É o primeiro dia depois das férias, todos estão acostumados a dormir até tarde, sessenta por cento dos alunos se atrasa. - Isabella respondeu pegando uma torrada.

-Você está bem informada no que diz respeito à atrasos e à dormir demais, não é? - Frank sentou ao lado de Alice rindo.

Alice se engasgou com um pouco de suco, e o rapaz deu tapinhas nas costa dela.

-Você está bem? - Ele perguntou simpático.

A menina sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente e voltou o olhar para suas panquecas.

-Acho melhor que vocês peguem umas torradas, garotas, e subam até a sala de feitiços comendo. Faltam cinco minutos para começar a aula. - Ele aconselhou levantando do banco.

-Okay. Obrigada, Frank. - Lily sorriu para o rapaz que deu um aceno simples com a mão. -Você vai ficar assim cada vez que ele se aproximar de você?

-Eu não posso evitar! - Alice se defendeu corando.

-Acho que não é hora pra falar das paixonites da Alice, não é, gente? Eu vou subindo, e vocês? - Charlotte levantou do banco e colocou a mochila nas costas.

As amigas acompanharam seus movimentos e seguiram-na pelos corredores, rumo à sala de feitiços.

-Não é uma paixonite! - Reclamou Alice para Isa e Lily em voz baixa.

* * *

-Não é melhor a gente ficar um pouquinho pra trás? - Perguntou Peter ansioso, depois da aula de feitiços, pois os amigos haviam lhe contado sobre as bombas de bosta na masmorra de poções.

-Pensa um pouco, Rabicho. Ao menos uma vez na sua visa, pensa! - Sirius encostou os dedos unidos da mão direita na testa e depois espalmou a mão do ar. -Será que nãoé óbvio? - Ele perguntou desanimado, depois de Pater mirá-lo com expressão vazia. - Se ficarmos por ultimo vai parecer que temos algo à esconder, entende? E eu te pergunto: de fato, temos ao à esconder?

-Sim! - Peter falou alegre e alto. Pelo menos dessa pergunta ele sabia a resposta.

-NÃO! - Sirius corrigiu.

-Não? - Perguntou Peter coçando a cabeça.

-Remus, você que tem paciência, explica pra ele. Eu vou indo. -E desapareceu em meio à multidão de alunos.

* * *

-O que aconteceu aqui, Professora McGonagall? - Perguntou James fazendo sua melhor cara de inocente, chegando perto das masmorras, onde se aglomeravam os sextanistas da Grifinória e da Sonserina.

-Você não está sentindo o cheiro, Potter? Algum engraçadinho decidiu colocar bombas de bosta sob o acento das cadeiras dos alunos da Sonserina! Agora escutem! - Ela falou erguendo a voz. - Escutem! - Os alunos continuavam conversando sem dar ouvidos à professora. - _Sonorus! _ESCUTEM! - Bradou a voz de Minerva magicamente ampliada. - As aulas de poções de hoje foram suspensas. Durante o período livre os alunos devem voltar para suas sala comunais, ficar no salão principal ou nos jardins. Nada de sextanistas zanzando pelos corredores!

-Mas... Que absurdo! O Professor Slughorn não pode dar aula em outra sala, Professora? - Perguntou Lily empurrando alguns alunos para chegar mais perto da professora.

-Infelizmente o Professor Slughorn passou mal com toda essa confusão e preferiu se recolher. Agora, todo mundo andando! Eu quero esses corredores desestor em cinco minutos!

-Espere, professora! O que aconteceu com os alunos da Sonserina? - Remus se esforçou ao máximo para parecer espantado e curioso.

-Bom... A maioria foi lançada pela sala pelas bombas e agora estão na enfermaria recebendo os cuidados da Madame Pomfrey, pois ficaram com hematomas pelo corpo todo... Além disso... - Ela parecia receosa à contar a informação. - Bom, Madame Pomfrey falou que já tentou tirar o cheiro das bombas deles de todas maneiras, mas não conseguiu. Parece que quem armou essa armadilha tinha em mente que seria mais engraçado que os alunos não conseguissem se livrar do odor desagradável. Agora vão!

* * *

-Não posso acreditar! Nessa vocês mandaram muito bem! - Exclamou Peter na sala comunal, com as perninhas curtas tremendo de excitação.

-Caramba! Você não tinha me contado que havia misturado o 'fíxador de odores' nas bombas! Isso vai demorar mais de duas semanas para sair! - Remus passou a mão pela nuca preocupado e Sirius se limitou a dar risada.

-Sem estresses, Remus. Eles nunca vão descobrir. - James tirou o pomo de ouro do bolso e soltou-o pela sala.

-Eu sei que eles não vão descobrir, mas acontece que nós vamos ter que aturar sonserinos fedendo por duas semanas! - Remus justificou e o sorriso de Sirius morreu.

-Não com o antídoto que eu criei. - Respondeu James subindo numa poltrona aveludada, dando um salto e apanhando o pomo com a mão esquerda. Rabicho bateu palmas.

-Que antídoto? - Remus deu um passo a frente, chegando mais perto da mesa onde James empoleirava-se, pulando para apanhar o pomo novamente.

-Eu troquei alguns ingredientes e inverti a ordem em que eles são colocados no... - Ele deu um salto, apanhou o pomo e caiu suavemente no tapete. -... caldeirão e consegui uma poção que faz quem bebe... - James soltou o pomo e apanhou-o antes que ele se distanciasse. - ...não sentir o cheiro que é fixado pelo 'fixador de cheiros'. A pessoa vai sentir todos os cheiros normalmente, menos os fixados.

-Tem certeza que isso funciona? - Ele perguntou desconfiado, passando a mão pela nuca novamente. _(N/A.: mania fofa ) _

-Absoluta. Durante a noite eu passei um pouquinho d estrume de dragão na sua nuca, passei o fixador de cheiros e limpei com um feitiço. Hoje pela manhã coloquei o antídoto no suco de abóbora da nossa mesa. Nenhum grifinório sente, mas você tá fedendo pra caramba, Aluado querido.

-Eu 'to falando serio!

-Eu também! - James revidou. Remus lançou-lhe um olhar irritado. - Okay. Eu fiz uns testes, 'tá legal? Fica tranqüilo.

-Quando? Em quê? - Remus insistiu.

-Agora não. 'To sentindo um cheiro de flor do campo... Minha Lily deve estar chegando!

O quadro da Dama Gorda girou displicentemente e uma Alice muito corada entrou seguida de uma Lily e uma Isabella risonhas e uma Charlotte sorridente.

-Vocês não entendem! É mais difícil do que parece! Eu tenho vergonha. - Alice argumentou, descendo os degraus do salão com pulinhos.

-Você está na Grifinória, Alice. Essa é uma atitude covarde. - Charlotte sentou numa poltrona e cruzou as pernas.

-Não depende de ser corajosa ou não. A Alice precisa de uma consultora sentimental. E aqui estou eu! - Isa fez um gesto com as mãos, como um apresentador quando anuncia uma nova atração de seu programa de TV. - Vamos... Conte-me seus traumas, sua infância... Tudo! Não vou poder ajudar enquanto você não botar para fora o que está te reprimindo!

Alice jogou uma almofada em Isa rindo.

-Olá, garotas! Do que falavam? - James se apoiou no escoro para costas da poltrona que Lily ocupava e começou a brincar com uma mecha de cabelo da ruiva.

Lily arrancou a mecha de cabelo das mãos dele como se tivesse medo de que o garoto lhe transmitisse uma doença sem cura. Sirius e Remus se aproximaram.

-_Do que falavam!_ Ora, como assim "Do que falavam?"? Estavam fofocando sobre homens, é lógico. - Sirius sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos, como se a pergunta do amigo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-E não é que você tem razão, Black! - Isa bateu com a mão sobre a própria coxa. Sirius abriu o seu melhor sorriso de 'eu não disse?'. - Na verdade, no começo a gente estava falando sobre _você_, mas depois decidimos conversar sobre _homens_. - O sorriso de Sirius escorregou pelo rosto mais rápido do que crianças levadas escorregam por corrimãos de uma mansão. - Não precisa fazer essa cara, eu sei que são dois assuntos _completamente_ distintos, mas nós somos assim mesmo. Falamos sobre tudo.

-Como você é engraçada, _Diabo de Cabelos Loiros_! - Ele bagunçou o cabelo dela.

-Engraçada não é bem a palavra. Eu diria sincera. Pra que fingir mais, Black? Todo mundo nessa escola já sabe da sua opção sexual, não adianta esconder!

-Cala boca, loira.

* * *

-Esclarecida sua duvida, Lily? - Slughorn perguntou, três dias após o incidente com as bombas de botas, balançando-se sobre os sapatos de couro vermelho. Lily assentiu. - Ótimo! Agora, sem mais delongas, abram seus livros na página 87, peguem um dos fracos de veneno que estão sobre a minha mesa e comecem a preparar o antídoto para ele segundo a Terceira Lei de Golpalott. - Ele deu uma pancadinha de varinha na escrivaninha e vinte frasquinhos contendo líquidos coloridos apareceram. _(N/A.: A Terceira Lei de Golpalott é citada no sexto livro)_

A sala encheu-se dos barulhos típicos do preparo de poções. Labaredas crepitavam, facas cortavam, líquidos borbulhavam e páginas eram folheadas.

-Lilie... Eu não 'to entendendo nada. - Isa fez uma careta tentando espiar o antídoto que deveriam preparar no caldeirão da amiga.

-Ora, Isis, a Terceira Lei de Golpalott é muito fácil de entender. O antídoto para uma mistura venenosa será maior do que a soma dos antídotos para cada um de seus elementos. - Lily recitou sem desgrudar os olhos do caldeirão borbulhante.

-Ótimo! Agora você poderia traduzir para a linguagem de pessoas normais que não são exímios preparadores de poções? - A loirinha se jogou para trás no banquinho desconfortável. - Eu desisto.

Os minutos se arrastaram até Slughorn gritar "Tempo esgotado! Parem de mexer os caldeirões!". Lily desgrudou uma mecha de cabelo molhado de vapor de poções da testa e contemplou os frasquinhos sobre a mesa sorridente, satisfeita consigo mesma. O mestre de poções foi passando lentamente de mesa em mesa soltando ora ou outra exclamações de aprovações ou murmúrios de desapontamento. Ele chegou à mesa de Isa, Challie, Lily e Alice sacudindo a barriga de expectativa.

-Ho-Ho! Sem duvida é um antídoto ousado, Lily. Mas é eficaz, sem duvida! - Ele pegou um dos frasquinhos de antídoto e sacudiu sorrindo.

-Professor, se quisermos evitar tanto trabalho desnecessário ou não tivermos tempo... Estivermos em uma emergência... Podemos simplesmente dar um bezoar à pessoa que foi envenenada. - Lily disse modestamente.

O sorriso de Slughorn se alargou. Ele concedeu vinte pontos à Grifinoria e dispensou a turma.

Num canto da masmorra Severo Snape rabiscava palavras em caligrafia pequena e apertada em seu livro. "_Meta-lhes um bezoar goela abaixo_".

* * *

- Finalmente a aula acabou! Se ficássemos mais alguns minutos naquela masmorra eu juro que teria um 'treco'! - Charlotte bufou no corredor.

-Acho que eu morreria sufocada de tanto vapor de poção! Mas olha... A gente tem um tempo livre antes do almoço. Vamos dar uma olhadinha no lago? Deve estar super-lindo ainda... Eu nem olhei pra ele direito antes do Natal. Com sorte ele ainda estará congelado. - Isa sacudiu os cachos alegre.

-O que você 'tem' com esse lago? Trata ele como se fosse uma pessoa! - Lily caminhava entre Chalotte e Isabella, que riu.

-Ela deve estar apaixonada por um sereiano! - Alice riu também.

-Isso foi um 'sim'? - Isa perguntou enquanto viravam um corredor. -Andie! Olá! Nós estávamos indo pro lago, quer ir com a gente?

-Oi, meninas! Legal! Quero sim, só vou rapidinho no banheiro antes. Podem ir, eu alcanço vocês. - Andie sorriu e começou a caminhar em passos rápidos em direção do banheiro.

* * *

-Opa! - Remus segurou Andrômeda centímetros antes da garota colidir com o chão.

-Isso sim é que eu chamo de 'belo esbarrão'! Aonde você ia com tanta pressa, Andie? - James ajudou o amigo à segurar a garota.

-Desculpa! Você se machucou, Remus? - Ela perguntou ofegante e preocupada.

-Não, 'tá tudo bem. E você? - Perguntou ele, olhando-a nos olhos, ainda sem soltá-la.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos por alguns instantes, como se estivesse hipnotizada, depois sorri e disse.

-Engraçado... Seus olhos...

-O quem têm meus olhos? - Remus franziu a testa.

-São profundos... Como barris de chocolate derretido. - Ela riu.

-Os seus parecem montanhas. Montanhas cobertas de grama no começo do outono.

Sirius olhou para James, ambos chocados. Ele deu um puxão no braço de Andie, rompendo o contato visual com Remus.

-Aonde mesmo você disse que estava indo, _Andrômeda_? - Ele perguntou.

-Eu não disse. Vou ao banheiro e depois vou para o lago. Isa, Lily, Charlie e Alice estão indo para lá. - Ela soltou o braço do aperto do primo. - Já vou indo então. - Ela saiu correndo.

-Cara. Aquilo que eu falei no trem, sobre você e a Andie... Era brincadeira, okay? - Sirius falou extremamente sério, olhando para os 'olhos de chocolate derretido' de Remus.

-Eu sei! Você encara tudo pelo lado ruim!

-E existe algum lado que não seja ruim em '_Seus olhos são montanhas com grama de outono_'? – Sirius imitou a voz de Remus e Rabicho soltou uma risada em forma de gincho, mas logo foi fulminado pelo olhar dos outros três Marotos.

-Foi só um elogio! A Andie é minha melhor amiga, 'tá bom? Agora eu não posso mais fazer um elogio pra uma amiga?

-Eu sou um Maroto também, Aludo. Sei perfeitamente onde esses elogios vão parar. Agora, com a Andie não. **Não. **Ouviu bem? - Apertando o pulso do amigo

-Sirius, solta ele. Você sabe que ele é amigo da Andie. Cara! Nós adoramos aquela garota, ela é como uma irmã pra todos nós, você acha que nós faríamos algo que pudesse machucá-la? - James separou os amigos.

-É. –Sirius passou a mão pela cabeça. – É. Desculpa, Aluado. Mas você sabe que se acontecer algo com essa garota... Eu não sei o que faço.

-Sem problema.

-E então? Vamos pro lago? Andie falou que a minha ruivinha vai pra lá...

* * *

Gente, mil desculpas. Sei que o capitulo tá ruim : (

Quando eu acabei de escrever eu falei "Credo. Que porcaria de capítulo!" Só que eu não falei exatamente 'porcaria', se é que vocês me entendem.

Mas fazer o que? A vida é assim, vamos pra resposta das reviews.

**Claudio, o Belo**: Ahuahuahhuahua. Claudinho da Nury, você sabia que tá comprovado que as FicWiters sofrem mais de problemas de memória do que as pessoas 'normais'? Pois é. Mas a Paolinha nem me bateu nem nada por causa do livro... Se eu não postar correrei perigo? O.O Não me mat, Claudio! Pelo amor da borboletas púrpuras!

**Lulu Star**: Oi! Brigadão pelo elogio! Que bom que você gostou! Beijo!

**AnnaPadfoot**: Anna! Que injustiça! A Isa nem dá em cima do TEU Sirius! É mais ou menos o contrário... X E isso é culpa de uma certa FicWiter... Huehuehue. Brigada pelos elogios Vou ver se você atualizou sua fic hoje :) Beijão!

**Cissy Black**: Cissy! Linda, eu também amo suas reviews Sirius e Isa vão acabar na cama:O Como assim? O Sirius é tão ingênuo, acho que então a Isa vai levar ele pro mau caminho! Ahuahuahu... O Remus é danado! Sim, eu entendo teu abismo enorme. O meu abismo por ele vai até os confins da Terra husahushusha. Beijo! PS.: Já atualizou? Vou passar lá pra ver.

**Giulianna**: Olá! Nossa, juro que até fiquei vermelha com teus elogios . Mas que bom que voce gostou! xD Fic de cabeceira? Huheuhue. Obrigada mesmo! Pode deixar que eu vou escrever muito huehue. O Sirius e o Remus são rox? Huehuehuehuhe. Por que a Lily é burra? Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe**: Oii! Ixi... Seu chocólatra não é exclusividade nunca! Huahuahu... A FicWiter dessa história também é chocolatra, por acaso xD. Sirius brinca com sol ehuhehuehuh Esse sol ainda vai dar muito trabalho pro Siricutico... O Remus se revela as vezes! Ele só é timido pra falar de mulheres . fofo. Infelizmente não dá pra excluir o Peter :(¬¬ Eu tenho um projeto de historia onde ele é importante pra dar certo (Peraí! Eu disse 'importante' e 'dar certo'?). Você ainda não atualizo CdL! Isso não vale! Também não vou mais atualizar aqui se você nao atualizar lá. Vou fazer greve. Huehueehu. Beijos!

**jehssik**: Ahuahuahuah Mus corações vermelhos flutuantes... Só eu pra ter essas idéias... O Remus surpreendeu todo mundo que leu o capitulo auhauhauhauha Mas sobre a Andie consertar ele... Eu acho que ela vai fazer ele 'piorar' ainda mais... Hhuehuehueh. Voce atualizou 'Isso sim que é vida' :D Que booom! Vou lá depois! Beijão!

**Kagome-LilyE**: Oi! . Brigada pelos elogios! D Que honra voce ter me add ao author alert Nossa... esculpa por não ter te aceiado do msn... É que eu tenho dois MSNs, um pessoal e esse de FicWiter e eu nunca (!) entrei no de FW. Mas no fim de tudop u consegui baixar a musica! Hueuehueh É muito boa mesmo, daí eu baixei outras da Donna e 'to viciada nela! Hhuahuahuah.De qualquer modo, brigadão! Beijos!

Uffa:D

E então... Não tenho muito o que falar e vocês tambme não tão aqui pra ler as bobagens que eu falo, né?

Então tá... Espero reviews :)

Beijooos!


	4. Nas Profundezas Geladas

Uffa! Cheguei! Não me apedrejem ainda, eu tenho uma boa explicação pra demora (é, eu sempre tenho uma boa explicação).

Então... Tenho que fazer uma coisa que eu esqueci de fazer nos capítulos anteriores, mas que é totalmente óbvia, aqui vai: Na é meu, é tudo da J. K., do contrário James e Lily não estariam mortos e o Sirius já teria voltado do outro lado do véu.

Pronto, agora, o capítulo.

* * *

**Nas Profundezas Geladas**

O lago congelado brilhava sob a luz branca do sol. Os jardins estavam desertos a não ser pelas quatro meninas sentadas na grama congelada.

- Olha ela ali! - Disse Isabella apontando para a Lula Gigante que nadava sob a camada congelada na superfície do lago.

- Eca. - Charlotte torceu a boca. - Eu sempre tive nojo de qualquer coisa que vive na água, de lulas e polvos então... Nem se fala.

- Eu concordo que a Lula não é a criatura mais bela do mundo, mas ela é bem simpática, não acham? - Alice deitou no chão coberto de neve.

- Ela é... interessante... - Lily suspirou deitando ao lado de Alice. - Nossas vestes vão ficar encharcadas.

-E alguém se importa com isso? - Isa deitou também.

- Eu não. - Charlotte deitou por fim.

- Nós parecemos umas patetas, deitadas aqui na neve, conversando sobre a Lula Gigante... Acho que a convivência com a Isa nos afetou e nosso _QI_ baixou. - Lily riu, balançando os braços para formar um anjo de neve.

Isabella pegou um pouco de neve com a mão e esfregou no rosto de Lily. A guerra de neve se desencadeou rapidamente e logo as quatro amigas estavam respirando ofegantes, cobertas de neve dos pés à cabeça.

- Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo! - Isa levantou os braços para cima, mas uma bola de neve acertou-a no ombro. - Eu falei que me rendo, Charlotte! - Ela gritou para a amiga que continuava a lanças neve e sentou-se exausta na grama. - Agora falando sério... O que é aquilo? - Ela apontou para uns galhos que apareciam sobre o gelo do lago, como se uma árvore imensa estivesse plantada no leito dele e apenas sua copa desfolhada aparecesse sobre a água.

- Não sei... - Alice ofegou se jogando ao lado da amiga.

- Parece uma árvore... Algo assim. – Lily colocou a mão na testa, para bloquear o sol e enxergar melhor os galhos.

- É uma árvore. – Isa pulou nas costas de Lily, se agarrando no pescoço da amiga. As duas caíram sobre Alice e Charlotte no chão.

Alice gemeu e riu, embaixo das amigas.

- Ora, ora, ora! Não seriam as sangue-ruim e as traidoras do sangue se esfregando no chão como porcas? – Bellatrix riu se aproximando a passos lentos, das garotas no chão.

- É, Bella, como porcas. – Concordou Lucius Malfoy pousando a mão pálida o ombro da garota. – Porcas de sangue-ruim.

Isa levantou do chão em um pulo e tirou a varinha habilmente do bolso do sobretudo. Lily e Alice se levantaram em seguida, também empunhando as varinhas e apontando para Malfoy e Bellatrix.

- O que quer, Malfoy? – Isabella perguntou entre os dentes.

- Nada de muito importante. Tenho um trabalho de 'Estudo dos Trouxas'... Devemos pesquisar os hábitos trouxas de criação de porcos e por isso eu e a Bella decidimos fazer uma visitinha pra vocês.

- É melhor ser uma porca de sangue-ruim, do que um comensal da morte covarde que se esconde sob a capa de um pateta chamado Voldemort. – Isa contra atacou fria.

-Isa, é melhor você ficar quieta. – Alice murmurou tensa.

- Você se acha muito esperta e corajosa, não é, Allworthy? – Malfoy girou o braço da varinha em um movimento rápido.

Lily rebateu o feitiço de pernas-bambas do loiro com um feitiço escudo simples.

-Saia daqui, Malfoy. Para seu próprio bem. – Lily falou lentamente.

Bellatrix explodiu em uma risada alta e estridente.

- Pelo modo que você fala, sangue-ruim, até parece que pode fazer algo contra nós. – Ela falou ainda sorrindo de modo mordaz.

- Eu sou monitora, Black. Posso lhes dar uma detenção antes mesmo que vocês sejam capazes de pedir desculpas. – Lily assumiu um tom mais confiante do que antes e jogou o cabelo pra trás, para ter uma visão melhor de Malfoy e Bellatrix.

- Acontece que eu também sou monitor... E monitores não podem dar detenções para outros monitores. – Malfoy arrastou a voz o máximo que pode.

- Mas sua 'amiguinha' não é... Ela com certeza não ficaria feliz com a idéia de passar o final de semana lustrando os troféus da escola.

- Acontece - Ele repetiu. -, sangue-ruim, que você também tem amigas... Elas ficariam igualmente chateadas em levar uma detenção, não é? – Ele se voltou para Isabella. – E quanto ao meu mestre... Ele não vai ficar nenhum pouquinho feliz ao saber que foi chamado de pateta. Talvez ele decida visitar sua casa e deixar um recadinho para sua família.

- Seu comensal, ordinário, covarde, baratinha de esgoto! Quando o seu chefinho cair vai levar todos vocês para a sarjeta junto com ele e eu espero que passem a viver literalmente como ratos imundos, que é o que você e seu bando de amiguinhos comensais são. – Isabella cuspiu as palavras com fúria, dando alguns passos à frente ficando de cara com Malfoy. – Eu tenho nojo de você. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça e deu as costas ao loiro, voltando para perto das amigas.

Uma coisa que não se pode dizer é que Malfoys tenham caráter. E umas das principais coisas que pessoas sem caráter fazem, é atacar pelas costas. E foi isso que Lucius Malfoy fez.

- Isa! – Lily e Alice gritaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o feixe de luz vermelha voava em direção à loirinha.

Ela se virou rápida, fazendo as mechas douradas voarem formando um leque. A varinha caiu no chão e ela só pode pular para trás, tentando desviar-se do raio escarlate.

O feitiço atingiu a alça da bolsa que Isabella trazia, ela arrebentou e voou em direção do lago, batendo com estrépito nos galhos secos que pendiam em seu centro congelado.

- Saiam daqui! Agora! – Lily um gesto brusco a varinha indicando o castelo. – Acho que o professor Slughorn não gostaria nada de saber que um aluno da casa dele atacou outra aluna.

- Não se atreva a abrir a boca, sangue-de-lama. – E com um giro hábil de capa ele subiu na colina que levava ao castelo, tendo Bellatrix em seu encalço.

- Você está bem? – Alice se ajoelhou ao lado de Isabella.

-Estou sim, obrigada. – Ela sorriu. – Sorte que o Malfoy não tem pontaria.

- Você é louca mesmo! – Disse Lily ajudando a amiga a levantar.

- Você ainda tinha dúvidas? – Isa riu. –Ah, não! Caramba! Olha onde minha bolsa foi parar! _Accio bolsa!_ – A bolsa se moveu, mas ainda ficou presa nos galhos secos. – _Accio bolsa!_ – Ela repetiu impaciente. A bolsa apenas estremeceu. – Eu não acredito.

- Nem eu! – Charlotte parou ao lado da amiga. – Bem feito! Ninguém mandou você desafiar o Malfoy.

- Tem coisas que você não entende, Charlotte. Talvez nunca entenda. – Lily franziu a testa ligeiramente, pensando em um modo de recuperar a bolsa de Isabella. –Acho que não tem jeito não, Isa, mas não se preocupe, seus livros estão todos na mochila mesmo...

- Óbvio que tem um jeito. –Ela tirou a mochila das costas e colocou no chão. – O gelo deve estar firme ainda.

- Você não está pensando em... – Alice murmurou pasma.

- Exatamente.

- Ah, não! Você perdeu a ultima gotinha de juízo que tinha dentro desse cérebro minúsculo? – Charlotte sacudiu o cabelo castanho.

- Você está falando sério? – Lily perguntou baixinho.

- Seríssimo. Lily, não faça essa cara! O que pode acontecer?

-Nós estamos quase na metade de janeiro, Isabella. O gelo pode quebrar.

- É impressão minha ou você acaba de me chamar de gorda? – Isa perguntou fingindo-se de ofendida. – E eu odeio quando você me chama de Isabella.

-Tudo bem, mas Isa, é só uma bolsa. Não é... ?

- Minha agenda está lá, Lilie...

- Mas tem algo de importante escrito na agenda? Algum compromisso ou coisa que você não pode esquecer?

- A foto está lá, Lilie. E é a única foto dele que eu tenho... – Ela falou baixinho.

- Foto de quem? – Charlotte perguntou.

- Do meu pai. – Isa respondeu.

Lily respirou fundo e, ignorando Charlotte, murmurou compreensiva.

- Tudo bem, vai. Mas se cuide, louquinha, se você cair na água eu é que não vou te resgatar.

- Obrigada. – Isabella abraçou Lily com força.

Isabbella balançou a cabeça, e, lentamente, pousou um pé na superfície congelada. Ela deu cinco passos lentos e começou a andar mais rápido. Quando já se afastava da margem, escorregou, caindo sentada no gelo. O coração de Lily deu um salto.

- Ai! – exclamou. – Parem de rir, amigas traidoras, isso dói pra caramba! –Ela levantou e esfregou o pé no gelo. – É, acho mesmo que não vai dar muito certo. – Ela fez um movimento curvo de varinha e as botas de inverno se transformaram em patins de gelo. – Assim está melhor!

Ela começou a patinar em círculos, fazendo lascas de gelo pularem por onde o metal cortante dos patins passava. Ela girou, girou, e girou em uma perna só. Pulou, se curvou, encostou a mão no chão, pulou e bateu os pés no ar.

- Dá pra parar de se exibir, pegar a bolsa e voltar logo pra terra, mocinha? – Perguntou Lily nervosa.

Isabella patinou hábil até os galhos que emergiam do no centro do lago e pegou a bolsa.

- _Reparo!_ – Os pedaços de alça marrom colaram no toque da varinha, e Isa pendurou a bolsa no pescoço. – Viu Lily? Eu ainda estou respirando!

* * *

- E se o gelo quebrasse? – Bellatrix sorriu maliciosa na colina que fazia o trajeto do castelo ao lago.

- Seria _muito_ divertido... – Malfoy brandiu a varinha e um feitiço em forma de luz, quase imperceptível à claridade ofuscante do sol que se refletia na neve, voou rapidamente rumo ao lago.

* * *

- Aquela louca patinando no lago não é a Isa? – James apontou para uma figurinha minúscula, que à muitos metros de distância, parecia flutuar à alguns centímetros do gelo, enquanto ele e os amigos iam, pela trilha que contornava o castelo, ao lago. _(N/A.: Para esclarecer: existem dois caminhos para o lago, o da colina e o que contorna o castelo, ok:D )_

- É! Será que o cérebro dela derreteu? Esse gelo deve estar fino! – Sirius maneou a cabeça.

- A Isa é sempre a Isa... Vocês lembram daquela vez que ela se irritou com uma Mandrágora-bebê e começou a fazer competição de gritos com a planta? – Remus riu.

- Lembro. E lembro também que a Mandrágora perdeu. - Sirius respondeu, massageando os ouvidos, como se ainda pudesse ouvir os gritos agudos.

* * *

Isabella cutucou os galhos estranhos com a ponta da varinha, após ter concluído que não passava de uma árvore, virou-se para margem, onde Lily esperava impacientemente. Quando ela dava o primeiro passo rumo à terra, o chão sob seus pés sumiu, estourando numa confusão de gelo, algas e água doce.

Lily soltou um esganiçado, enquanto via a amiga afundar na água gelada no lago.

Isabella fez uma tentativa desesperada de se agarrar à borda do buraco no gelo, mas as lascas congeladas e cortantes abriram-lhe um rasgo na carne do antebraço esquerdo, misturando sangue à água turva. Ela bateu a cabeça numa das saliências congeladas e perdeu a consciência.

O corpo frágil foi afundando lentamente, a pele ganhava aspecto esverdeado sob os fracos feixes de luz filtrada que conseguiam atravessar a superfície do lago e os cabelos dourados balançavam na água, como se a garota fosse uma boneca de pano.

Ela afundou por um tempo que pareceu infinito e só recuperou a consciência quando sentiu algas mágicas se enrolando e apertando com uma força imensa seu pulso. Ela se sacudiu como se estivesse acordando se um pesadelo e acabou soltando grande parte do ar que estava preso nos pulmões.

Isabella girou em torno de seu próprio corpo, como uma bailarina, olhando ao redor como se custasse à acreditar onde estava. Ela bateu os pés tentando voltar á superfície, mas o aperto do cordão de algas no pulso impediu que ela se movesse mais que poucos centímetros.

A menina já sentia a cabeça latejar e estava prestes a perder a consciência novamente, quando aconteceu. Ela girou mais um pouco o corpo e viu a parte imersa da árvore cujos galhos apareciam na superfície.

Um raio dourado tímido brotou de algum lugar no tronco seco da árvore. Depois outro raio apareceu mais acima, e outro ao lado. Logo a árvore era consumida por uma espécie se fogo dourado, os raios se espalharam pela água e Isabella se viu envolta em uma água completamente dourada.

Ela não acreditava no que seus olhos viam, de algum lugar na árvore, agora completamente dourada, saia um bruxo - Ou seria uma bruxa? Ela não poderia dizer ao certo, no meio daquela imensidão dourada - trajando uma longa capa com capuz, também dourada.

Ele se aproximou andando normalmente, como se criasse uma passarela na água, e sorriu. Agora ela podia ver claramente que era um homem, e um homem que ela conhecia, mas não conseguia lembrar de onde. Ele tirou a capa, que se misturou a água e perdeu-se, revelando bonitas veste vermelhas e fez um bonito movimento de varinha apontando diretamente para o peito de Isa.

Ela sentiu o ar voltar a seus pulmões e sorriu sem saber por que. O homem agora conjurava um livro, ele fez um gesto chamando a atenção dela e guardou o livro na bolsa que ela trazia. Ela sorriu confusa, ele falou algo, e, embora ela não pudesse ouvi-lo, conseguiu ler seus lábios claramente. _Agora é hora de partir._

E ela caiu num sono profundo.

* * *

- Tem certeza que não é melhor fazer respiração boca a boca?

- Não, Sirius. Ela está respirando, só está inconsciente. – Alice explicou pela terceira vez.

- Temos que levar ela pra enfermaria agora. Mesmo que eu tenha secado a água com o feitiço não é nada bom que ela fique aí.

- Como isso foi acontecer? O gelo não parte assim. – James perguntou se abaixando sobre o corpo inerte de Isabella.

- Talvez ela seja pesada demais... – Falou Peter como se ele mesmo fosse magérrimo.

- Eu ouvi isso, Peter! – Disse Isa abrindo os olhos. – Saia de cima de mim, Black, seu cachorro. – Ela riu. - Como eu fui parar aqui?

- Acredite se quiser, mas foi a Lula Gigante que te trouxe. Ela te jogou de volta pelo buraco de gelo em qual você caiu, daí eu fui até lá e te trouxe no colo. Acho que a Lula pensou que você era um dejeto ou algo poluente e decidiu te tirar do lago. – Sirius falou ajudando ela a se levantar.

-Haha. Engraçadão você.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Lily preocupada.

- Na verdade já estive melhor. – Ela ergue a manga esquerda e rasgada do uniforme e analisou o corte no braço.

- _Episkey!_ – O corte se fechou imediatamente, mas uma cicatriz lilás ainda era visível. - Vamos pra ala hospitalar_. Agora_. – Lily ordenou.

* * *

Andrômeda revirou os olhos, impaciente. Primeiro os Marotos, depois o professor Flitwick pedira ajuda com alguns livros que ele não conseguia carregar e por fim ela esbarrara em Madame Pomfrey no corredor, que ficou quinze minutos discorrendo sobre como a palidez das meninas da família Black pode indicar Varíola de Dragão.

O tempo livre logo iria acabar e ela nem ao menos sabia se Lily e as amigas continuavam no lago. Ela contornou o jardim à passos rápido e parou ofegante junto à fonte da bonita Rotina Ravenclaw. Agachou-se e molhou os pulsos com a água pura, que muitos dizia tem propriedades curativas, tentando diminuir a pulsação acelerada.

Ela ouviu uma risada fria e debocha e reconheceu-a imediatamente, mesmo sem poder ver seu 'dono', que vinha de algum lugar próximo, se abaixou instintivamente, escondendo-se. Bellatrix passou pela fonte ainda rindo, com Malfoy ao seu lado.

-Muito bom, Malfoy. Tenho que reconhecer sua competência dessa vez. Um _Bombarda_ não-verbal, eh?

-Foi. – Ele disse com um sorriso nada modesto.

Andie franziu a testa pensativa, e, depois que Malfoy e Bella sumiram pelo saguão de entrada, correu para o lago à tempo de ver Isabella sendo erguida à contragosto por Sirius.

-O que aconteceu? Você está bem? – Ela perguntou preocupada, girando a cabeça trás num reflexo, à procura de Bellatrix.

-Não estou no meu melhor dia, mas tenho forças o suficiente pra caminhar! – Ela disse as últimas palavras entre os dentes, dando um soco leve no braço de Sirius.

-Ela estava no lago e o gelo quebrou, Andie. Estamos indo pra Ala Hospitalar, vem conosco? – Lily perguntou empurrando Sirius, para que ele andasse mais rápido.

Andrômeda olhou ao redor. Remus, Lily, Alice, Charlotte, James, Sirius, Peter e ela. Oito pessoas, e Madame Promfrey só permitia seis visitas por vez. _(N/A.: Harry Potter e o Enigma do Prícipe, quando Ron é envenenado e fica na Ala Hospitalar.)_

-Acho que não vai dar... – Ela abriu um sorriso fraco. – Seis visitas por vez, lembram? Vão vocês, eu me encarrego de avisar ao professor da próxima aula, que pelo menos cinco alunos irão chegar um pouco atrasados, já que provavelmente Isa terá que ficar na Ala Hospitalar por algum tempo.

-Obrigada mesmo, Andie. Só seis por vez, gente, acho que nem todo mundo precisa ir, né? Quem, além da Andie, não vai? – Lily perguntou quando eles já entravam no castelo.

-Eu vou! – Isa riu, erguendo um dedo, no colo de Sirius.

-Pelo que parece, eu também. – Sirius respondeu. – E Evans, Chivardi e Alice, que são amigas. Quem de vocês fica? – Ele perguntou se voltando aos Marotos.

-Eu vou, quero saber todos os detalhes dessa história, está tudo muito mal contado. – James disse.

-Se o James e o Sirius vão, eu também vou! O almoço não deve ser servido logo, né? – Peter coçou a cabeça.

-Então eu vou com a Andie avisar o professor. – Remus falou sob o olhar desconfiado de Sirius.

-Então vamos. – Andrômeda se despediu. – Depois eu falo com vocês. – Ela falou enquanto dava os primeiros passos no caminho oposto ao dos amigos.

-Lily, pode subir aqui? Preciso falar com você. – Isa chamou a amiga do alto da escada do dormitório feminino.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a ruiva após subir a escadaria. – Você é sempre a última a deitar... Você não está se sentido bem?

-Não, estou ótima! Eu preciso contar à você o que aconteceu no lago hoje pela manhã. – Ela contou a história toda. – Daí ele colocou o livro na minha bolsa e eu perdi a consciência.

Lily tentou sorrir.

-Acho que foi um devaneio, Isa. Não pode ter sido real, como isso aconteceria?

-Eu tenho certeza, Lily! Foi real demais pra ser só minha imaginação!

-Eu não subestimaria o poder da sua imaginação.

-Mas eu tenho certeza! Eu senti o calor se espalhar pela água, e senti o peso do livro na minha bolsa, eu... Lily! Minha bolsa! É isso! Onde você colocou?

-Eu guardei no malão... _Accio bolsa_! – A bolsa veio voando depois de chocar-se contra alguns objetos no interior da mala.

Isabella pegou a bolsa e abriu o arremate de couro e espiou dentro. Um sorriso se abriu no seu rosto e ela falou alegre.

-Não foi sonho, Lily! Não foi, olhe! – Ela tirou um livro grosso e pesado, encadernado com couro vermelho escuro de dentro da bolsa.

O livro tinha floreios e inscrições em relevo prensadas no couro na capa. Isa passou os dedos de leve por ele, fazendo menção de abri-lo.

-Não. – Lily colocou a mão sobre a capa, fechando os poucos centímetros que Isabella havia aberto. – Pode conter magia negra, você não sabe de onde veio.

-_Specialis Revelio_! – Isa deu uma pancadinha rápida na capa do livro, mas ele não se moveu. – Não tem nada, não. – Ela abriu o livro com um grande sorriso.

Em branco. A primeira página do livro estava totalmente em branco, ou _em amarelo_, melhor dizendo. Mas o sorriso de Isabella não se abalou, ela virou a página amarelada e encontrou outra página vazia. E outra, e outra. E centenas de páginas vazias.

-Não pode ser, Lily. Eu tenho certeza que esse livro é muito importante... Só não sei _como_.

-Espera aí. Eu sei alguns feitiços...

A loira e a ruiva passaram a noite realizando encantamentos e dando toques de varinha no livro, mas ele continuava em branco. Isabella foi dormir decepcionada, depois de centenas de tentativas frustradas.

* * *

Yeahhh!

Demorou mas chegou. Aqui vai a desculpa: meu modem queimou. É, deu uma tempestade e ele queimou. Depois eu mudei de casa, pra uma que não tinha internet. Daí, quando instalaram a internet, eu tentei postar, mas esse servidor idiota - também conhecido como fanfiction ponto net- não deixou.

Mas aqui tá o capítulo. Na minha opinião, esse é o capítulo onde a história começa de verdade. Ashuashua, acho melhor calar a boca antes que eu conte até o final da fic.

Então, respondendo as reviews encantadoras de vocês x)

**AnnaPadfoot**: Fica tranquila que eu vou 'cuidar' bem do Sirius. Ahauhauhah. Graças à Merlin, meus problemas com o modem acabaram, daí eu vou poder passar na sua fic e ler. Gabi feliz. Beijo!

**Cissy Black**: Sim, eu demorei pra atualizar. . Desculpa. Ui, o Remus. Ahuahuahua. Quando eu estou escrevendo, às vezes, me dá uns ataques de paixonite por ele e eu surto totalmente, começo a escrever uns capítulos totalmente frescos ahauhauhah. Mas tadinha da Andie, ela merece um pouquinho dele também. Já att a tua fic? Tenho que passar lá depois :D Beijão!

**M.Pads**: Ahhhh! Que bom que você gostou da fic É realmente muuuuito importante saber a opinião de quem lê. E quem bom que você gostou do personagens também! Putz, eu demorei pra atualizar . Tomara que você não tenha ficado nervosa Auhauhuahuha. Beijão, e continue acompanhando, se puder (e quiser).

**jehssik**: Oi! Huehuehue, o Sirius é um priminho possessivo! Também acho que o Remm daria um ótimo namorado, mas, o Sirius conhece o amigo bem demais e só enxerga más intenções (6). A Charlie é meio mal-humorada, mesmo. Nem quero saber o que todo mundo vai pensar dela quando... Ooops! Quase que eu falo. Tenho que aprender a manter a boca fechada :x. Também gosto da Isa, ela é totalmente louca como todo mundo - todo mundo têm um pouco de loucura, mas a Isa tem um monte -. Beijoos!

**Claudio, o Belo**: Gabriela começa a pensar que o Claudio não lê nada disso e só escreve reviews porque teme perder a vida. Anyway, obrigada pelos elogios. Beijo!

**Paola**: Haha, eu sabia que você ia gostar do capítulo anterior porque ele foi bem freso. Psadkodakoskda, acabei de te chamar de fresca indiretamente ;x. Beijos, bunda!

**JhU Radcliffe**: Jhuuu, que bom que você gostou/me happy. O Remm é muito fofo mesmo, e o Sirius vai se revelar o maior tesourão na fic. Tesourão por ficar cortando o barato dos outros xD ahsaiuhsauihsa. Já posto CdL? Olha, a promessa de greve ainda tá de pé! Beijos, flor!

**Lulu Star**: Sempre direta! Por isso que eu gosto de você! Só notei a falta das suas opiniões de como pode ficar melhor. Anyway, muito obrigada! Beijo!

**Kagome-LilyE**: Posso fazer uma pergunta? A Kagome do seu pen-name é por causa de Inu Yasha? Eu amo esse desenho-mangá Fico very happy porque você gostou do capítulo anterior, espero que goste desse! Beijos!

**Mary Radcliffe**: auahuahuah! Oi! Que bom que você está gostando. A Isa ainda vai dar muuuito trabalho pro Sirius, mas ele merece sofrer, ahuahuaha. Continue acompanhando, se puder. Beijão!

Well, this is.

Só por hoje. Espero que tenham gostado, e, se não for pedir muito, espero reviews também.

Mil beijos!


	5. Quadribol através dos séc dos trovões

* * *

Quadribol através dos _sécul_... dos trovões

* * *

Semanas lentas passaram, enquanto a neve derretia vagarosamente. James havia decidido - só Merlin sabe por que motivo - que os treinos da equipe de Quadribol só começariam depois do fim do inverno, assim, no primeiro dia da primavera, três quartos da Grifinória se reunia no campo de quadribol, alguns para treinar e a esmagadora maioria para assistir.

-Ainda acho que nós deveríamos ficar no castelo fazendo os deveres. Se eles acumularem vão viram uma montanha. – Lily insistia enquanto era empurrada arquibancada à cima pelas amigas.

-Cala a boca e sobe! – Charlotte empurrou a amiga mais um pouco.

-Okay, todo mundo pronto? – James gritou no campo para os jogadores que comandava. – Vamos começar fazendo um aquecimento, todo mundo voando em círculos!

Os sete jogadores, impulsionando-se com os pés no chão, subiram vários metros e começaram a circundar o campo. Ao chegar perto da arquibancada que as meninas ocupavam James parou de abruptamente como se tivesse batido em uma barreira invisível.

-Ruiva! Você veio me ver! – Ele se apoiou só com uma mão no cabo da vassoura, passando a outra pelos cabelos revoltos.

-Vamos James, menos conversa e mais trabalho! – Sirius passou rápido como uma fecha ao lado do amigo.

-Hey! Sou _eu_ quem dá as ordens por aqui! – James partiu atrás dele, numa perseguição em alta velocidade que só acabou com uma violenta colisão contra uma baliza enorme e uma gandula aterrorizada.

* * *

-Escutem bem, eu não 'to com paciência pra repetir. – James falou dentro do vestiário de quadribol, enquanto alisava o hematoma na testa. Balizas costumam ser mais resistentes que rostos. – Fiquei sabendo por fontes seguras que os sonserinos estão usando todas as armas pra tentar descobrir nossas estratégias pro próximo jogo. Eu disse _todas _as armas. Sei que nosso próximo jogo é contra Lufa-Lufa, mas, mesmo assim, se alguém for perseguido, ameaçado, azarado, chantageado, enfeitiçado, envenenado, surrado, espancado, enfim... por algum sonserino esse alguém deve comunicar imediatamente à mim. Eu repito: deve comunicar _à mim_, e eu, como capitão do time, tomarei as devidas providências. Alguma pergunta? – Os jogadores negaram. – Muito bem, estão dispensados. 

-O bom é que você não conseguiu aterrorizar à todos. Tenho certeza que a cor verde que eu vi no rosto do Jones era de fome e não de medo. – Sirius colocou a vassoura nos ombros enquanto via os parceiros de equipe saírem do vestiário arrastando os pés.

-O que?

-Com aquele papo de "envenenar, arrancar as tripas, comer os olhos...". Só faltava você dizer que os sonserinos iriam castrar eles pra descobrir as táticas.

-Não fala besteira, Almofadinhas. – James enfiou o uniforme escarlate na mochila. – Mas bem sério, você acha mesmo?

-O que? Sobre castrar? É bem capaz mesmo, nesse time só tem homem, você bem que podia ter selecionado umas garotas pra _equip_...

-Não, besta! Sobre eles terem ficado com medo! E se não tem nenhuma garota no time a culpa é sua. Sim, sua! – Ele confirmou sob o olhar surpreso do amigo. – Partiu o coraçãozinho das pobres meninas e elas desistiram do time. Esqueceu que a Clagg e a Bagshot saíram da equipe depois de descobrirem que você traia uma com outra?

Sirius sorriu e seu olhar se nublou por uns instantes como se estivesse lembrando de um passado muito, muito bom.

-A culpa não é minha. As garotas pedem muito de mim. Ficam exigindo exclusividade...

* * *

-Você ainda'tá cismada com esse livro, Isa? – Andie sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória, ao lado da loirinha que dava pancadas de varinha insistentes no volume grosso. 

-Tenho certeza que ele tem algum segredo! Mas parece que 'tá fazendo birra e não quer me contar! – Ela ergueu o livro à altura do rosto. –Conta, livrinho! Seja bonzinho e me diz... Por favor.

-Ela fumou alguma coisa? – Sirius, que chegava na mesa, perguntou à Andrômeda apontando Isabella.

-Fumar eu não sei, mas quando cheguei ela estava bebendo _fire whisky_. – Andie encarou o primo por alguns segundo e quase cedeu à tentação de _contar._ Mas não, afinal Bella também era da família, certo? E, além disso, era só uma suspeita, não?

-Ah, Isa! Se você continuar bebendo desse jeito não vai conseguir ver minha performance brilhante no jogo! – Sirius lamentou.

-Convencido. – Lily murmurou.

Frank sentou ao lado de Alice na mesa e sorriu, ela sorriu também e se voltou para Isabella que acenou com a cabeça, encorajando-a.

-E então, Frank, você está nervoso? – Alice tentou parecer casual. _Tentou._

-Não muito. Agora nem dá mais tempo pra nervosismos, né? Se você treinou, sabe as táticas, e confia em você, ótimo! Se não... Ficar nervoso é que não vai resolver. Suco? – Ele ergueu o jarro de prata.

-Ah... Não, obrigada.

-Não é que eu queira me exibir, mas sem dúvida temos a melhor equipe. Nossos artilheiros são ágeis, nossos batedores tem mira e eu sou, bem... ótimo no gol. – Ele falou sem jeito. – A única coisa que poderia ameaçar nossa vitória seria que o James se machucasse...

-Vamos? Se demorarmos um pouco mais as arquibancadas vão ficar lotadas e nós teremos que assistir o jogo na arquibancada dos professores, igual no jogo passado. – Charlotte começou a se levantar do banco.

-Foi culpa da Isa, ela dormiu demais naquele dia, pra variar. – Alice acusou.

-Calúnia! Quem é você pra ficar me difamando, hein, Lice? Eu me atrasei porque 'tava tentando convencer a Lilie à ir. Ela queria ficar no dormitório.

-Mentirosa! Eu me lembro bem: nos atrasamos porque a Charlie demorou uma hora e meia no banheiro!

-Não foi isso não! A Lice é que não encontrava o binóculo dela!

-Eu ainda digo que foi a Isa que dormiu demais... – Alice se defendeu. –Mas vamos logo. Boa sorte, Frank.

-Obrigada, Lice. Vejo você no jogo.

-Não vai me desejar boa sorte, Isa? – Sirius perguntou girando o garfo de prata nos dedos.

-Óbvio que não. Você é um cético, esqueceu? Não acredita em destino, azar, sina e nem em sorte. – Ela sacudiu os ombros e deu as costas.

* * *

O tempo virara inesperada e inexplicavelmente. A brisa fresca que soprava do leste foi substituída por nuvens cor de chumbo que pairavam ameaçadoramente sobre Hogwarts e região. Um vento úmido comprimia os jogadores contra o nada, fazendo-os se sentiram mais pesados. Não demorou muito para a tempestade desabar sobre a cabeça de cada pessoa que fora estúpida o suficiente para não se abrigar ao ver aquelas nuvens agourentas se aproximando, trazidas pelas correntes de ar. 

A voz do narrador era abafada pelas trovoadas, mas isso não importava. O próprio narrador não sabia o que acontecia no campo. Os jogadores não pareciam mais do que borrões escarlates ou amarelos sob a grossa cortina de água que desmoronava dos céus.

James tinha a impressão de que a qualquer momento seria atingido por um raio, se antes não fosse empurrado até o chão pela avalanche de água. Ele voou até o lugar onde acreditava serem as balizas e trombou com Frank.

-Cara, por que você não pára o jogo? Sirius passou por aqui faz alguns minutos. Ele 'tava tossindo como um cachorro velho. Vai ficar internado com certeza, mas você ainda pode salvar metade do time dos cuidados da Madame Pomfrey.

-O que? O Sirius quer salvar o cachorro da Madame Pomfrey? Você bebeu? Acho melhor parar o jogo, você deve estar com febre por causa da chuva e delirando. Vou dar dez minutos, se eu não achar o pomo e falo com a Hooch.

Uma goles veio girando de algum lugar e bateu na nuca dele.

-Quem foi o filho da... - Ele começou.

-James, é você? Foi mal, cara. O nosso gol é pro outro lado? 'To totalmente perdido. Você vai demorar muito pra parar o jogo? – Richard Jones, o famoso 'artilheiro sem noção' perguntou.

-Sim, sou eu. Foi mal não, foi péssimo. Sim, o nosso gol é no outro lado do campo. Se você 'tá perdido talvez eu deva arranjar outro artilheiro pro time. E eu vou demorar o quanto quiser pra parar o jogo.

Ele fez um sinal pra Frank voltar para as balizas e, puxando o cabo ensopado da vassoura, perfurou o céu, subindo vinte metros. Do alto a visão não era melhor, mas pelo menos ele estava fora da zona de tiro dos artilheiros. Planou por alguns segundos, já começando a sentir o efeito da chuva em seu corpo. Resfriado, com certeza.

Sentia a têmpora esquerda latejar quando _viu_. O pomo de ouro tentava subir pelo ar, mas a chuva pesada o empurrava para baixo, fazendo-o tremer desordenadamente, sem sair do lugar. Estendeu a mão para apanha-lo mas algo bateu na cauda de sua vassoura fazendo-o espiralar no ar. Ele conseguiu controlar o vôo a tempo de ver o 'algo' fazer uma curva bumerâmica _(N/A.: Eu inventei isso. É pra ser como uma curva de bumerangue, entendem?)_ e avançar zunindo em sua direção.

O balaço partiu a clavícula de James antes que ele pudesse soltar uma interjeição de surpresa ou dor. Ele tentou desviar a atenção da palpitação dolorosa que se espalhava por todo braço e, apertando a vassoura entre os joelhos estendeu o braço sadio para a esfera dourada que ainda pairava confusa no mesmo lugar. Enrolou os dedos no pomo e com um gesto rápido, enfiou-o na boca.

Desceu tentando não mover o ombro fraturado. Depois de segundos arrastados, tocou os pés no gramado enlameado, tirou o pomo da boca e ergueu o braço bom, revelando a vitória grifinória.

Numa confusão de gritos agudos, trovões e abraços banhados à lodo, James pode ouvir Madame Pomfrey ordenando os torcedores mais afoitos para que se dispersassem.

-Ala Hospitalar. Todos vocês. Imediatamente. – Ela falou para os jogadores. – Oh, querido! O que aconteceu com seu ombro?

O capitão da Grifinória descobriu o ombro com cuidado, revelando um calombo ósseo que se projetava para fora tentando rasgar a carne.

-Você ainda pode andar? Ótimo, então pra Ala Hospitalar! O que é que vocês estão esperando?

* * *

N/A.: Não, não é ilusão de ótica! Eu realmente tomei vergonha e atualizei essa joça:D 

Esse capítulo é menor do que os outros, porque eu resolvi postar menos de cada vez e com uma frequência um pouco maior.

Não sei por que, mas adorei escrever o jogo de quadribol... Acabei cortando o capítulo no meio e então ele ficou focado só nisso, mas o próximo - que, dependendo de mim, não vai demorar muito - é totalmente diferente. Finalmente vocês vão ter uma pequena demonstração de aventura... (Acho que a Paola não vai gostar, porque ela só gosta das frescuras...)

Respondendo as Reviews:

**JhU Radcliffe**: Juhh! Também amo³ neve! (olhinhos brilhando). Então: vamos abrir uma petição pra nevar aqui! Hhueheue. Yeah, as cobrinhas começaram a balançar as caudinhas. Não coloquei eles nesses capítulo, mas eles aparecem no próximo e... well, enrolam as manguinhas e começam a trabalhar... Beijo!

**Mary:** É, eu sou muito malvada e demoro séculos pra atualizar :'( Mas prometo que o próximo já tá chegando... Vou demorar no máximo três meses pra postar outra vez. Bricadeira , daqui umas duas semanas tô aqui de novo. Se você gosta de Isa/Sirius vai gostar do capítulo 7... ;x Não falo mais nada. Beijos!

**AnnaPadfoot**: Annaaaa! Que booom que você gostou! (olhinhos brilhando muitíssimo). Quere aproveitar isso pra pedir mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto³ pra passar na tua fic... Mas te falei dos problemas que aconteceram e tal... Tudo resolvido agora. Beijo!

**Claudio, o Belo**: Maravilho não tá, mas tá quase (sorriso arrogante) Hehuehuheehu. Pensei em colocar um hobbit, mas não ia encaixar com o plano geral (sim, por incrível que parece eu_ tenho_ um plano geral pra essa joça) da história. :P Hhuaha. Beijo!

**M.Pads**: Oi! Fico super feliz por você ter gostado do capítulo:D Nossa, você tem um lado sonserino? Eu também! (6) É o lado que me faz gostar da Bellatrix mesmo ela tendo matado o Sirius... O lago... Well, o negócio do lago só vai se resolver mais adiante - quem viver, verá! - Beijos! PS.: Sim, eu demorei pra att essa joça. -.-

**Amanda Radcliffe**: Amanda, você não tem noção de quanto é bom receber elogios:D Fico tri-feliz por você ter gostado da fic. Eu demorei um pouco mais do que o normal pra atualizar, mas promeito não fazer mais isso. Olha, eu também pensava que não conseguiria escrever nada que prestasse, mas escrevi e publiquei isso e tem gente que diz que tá gostando... Deve ser neurose da cabeça de toda pré-escritora pensar que não vai conseguir escrever uma fic boa. Garanto que se você publicar alguma coisa eu vou ser uma das primeira a ler! Beijos!

**jehssik**: Eu sou má! (6) Eu vou pro inferno! Hhsuhauhsu. Mas sua curiosidade vai ser... morta (?) daqui alguns capítulos... Não sou tão má assim, e prometo atualizar mais vezes... Que bom que você achar que eu escrevo bem -- Você também escreve super! Só que demora muito pra atualizar (olha quem fala... ahuahua). Eu adoro a Isa também .. A Bella... Por mim você pode matar sim, mas espere um pouco, porque antes ela tem que... Olha, eu sempre estrago o fim das coisa! ¬¬ Temnho que aprender a ficar quieta. Não fique brava comigo! Hhuheuheu. Beijão!

**Paola**: Cualé, mermão? Tu veim aqui no meu pedaço zuá o meu trabalho? Tá tirando onda ca minha cara, mano? Eu sei onde tu te esconde nas quebrada do morro, morô? Hkopaskpoaksd. Pelamor... Beijosmeligagatchénha:P

**Sir Andrew Stepking**: Andrew! Regressaste! Já estava a pensar que havias sido sequestrado pela Bellatrix! (lado português aflorando dshusadhsd). Tipo... se era um diário ou não, se era do Gryffindor, você vai ficar sabendo um dia desses (quando eu resolver postar :P). Também amo³ vermelho! Ai meu Merlim! Fala sério? Voce... gosta do Peter? É a única pessoa viva que gosta dele! (Porque as outra que gostava eu matei Muahahaha) Hhusahuaish. Eu acho ele... simpático, no máximo :P. Anyway.. Beijos!

Para sorte de todos, hoje resolvi escrever pouco.

Até o próximo capítulo e, lembrem que eu não vou amaldiçoar ninguém por deixar uma review...

Data da _possível_ próxima atualização: 25 de outubro.

Beijos!

_Gabi LBP_


	6. Erumpentes

* * *

**Erumpentes**

- Aproximem-se, aproximem-se. Vocês estão atrasados dois minutos. – Bartboom Mooldock, o professor de trato de criaturas mágicas sinalizou uma risca verde berrante no chão. – Não passem dessa marca, por favor. _Ele_ pode não gostar.

'Ele' era uma criatura cinzenta e enorme, vagamente parecida com um rinoceronte. O animal parecia aborrecido e entediado dentro de um cercado alto e não parava de brandir uma calda grossa e ameaçadora.

-Muito bem, muito bem. Agora será que alguém pode me dizer que animal é esse? – O professor tinha uma careca lustrosa e a cabeça era ladeada por dois tufos de cabelo cor de aço. Os óculos quadrados davam-lhe a aparência de cientista maluco dos filmes trouxas.

-É um Erumpente africano. – Lily respondeu com a voz ligeiramente abismada.

-Muito bom, muito bom. Cinco pontos para sua casa. E quem pode me dar mais informações sobre esse animal?

-Meu tio-avô Philip foi morto por um desses quando fazia um safári trouxa pela África. – Veronika Dallas falou entediada. – Eles confundiram o animal com um rinoceronte. O Ministério da Magia teve um trabalhão, principalmente o Departamento de Obliviação. Vários trouxas sobreviveram e certamente não acharam normal um animal, com uma pele que parecia ricochetear as balas de suas armas de fogo, atacar um ônibus turístico e explodir qualquer coisa que encontrasse com apenas uma chifrada. – Ela sabia a história decor, palavra por palavra, como havia sido contada tantas vezes por seus familiares.

-Oh, lamento muitíssimo. – Bartboom falou cordial, embora sua voz não denotasse que lamentava nada. – Mas a senhorita citou três informações valiosas sobre os Erumpentes, portanto, dez pontos para sua casa. Realmente a pele dos Erumpentes repele muitas coisas, a maioria dos contra-feitiços e azarações, por exemplo, mas não rebate as Maldiçoes Imperdoáveis. Eles, os Erumpentes, são muitas vezes confundidos com rinocerontes, o último caso de acidente ocorreu no Sul da África quando um caçador teve a infelicidade de tentar abater um. E o terceiro e mais importante dado sobre os Erumpentes: o chifre contém um fluído que faz qualquer coisa ou pessoa injetada, por assim dizer, explodir.

A maioria dos alunos que, ignorando o aviso do professor, havia cruzado a linha verde, recuou vários passos.

-Mas não precisam se preocupar. Erumpentes só atacam se provocados por dor. E, além disso, vocês estão acompanhados de um bruxo experiente e capacitado, _eu_.

Snape, atrás dos demais alunos, soltou um riso de escárnio. Malfoy cutucou de leve o ombro coberto de Bellatrix, fez um sinal para que ela o seguisse e foi até onde Snape assistia a aula, entediado. Puxou-o pela gola suja das vestes até atrás de algumas árvores que se estendiam frondosas rumo ao céu.

-Não era uma chance que você queria, Severo? Uma chance de provar ao mestre que não é o idiota que todos nós acreditamos ser e que é capaz de fazer algo pra ajudar a causa do lorde? Agora é sua chance. – Malfoy falou lentamente, dando ênfase nas palavras.

-Pff! – Bellatrix girou os olhos gélidos. – Todos sabemos que ele é um inútil. Nem enfrentar o Potter e seus capachos ele consegue. Não entendo como o mestre deu uma oportunidade à você, Snape.

-Isso não vem ao caso, Bella. Toda ajuda é essencial nesse estágio das coisas e o lorde sabe o que faz. – Lucius interviu antes que Bellatrix cuspisse na cara de Snape.

-O que eu tenho que fazer? – Ele fingiu não ter ouvido as ofensas.

-Nos dar uma pequena amostra do que diz que sabe fazer. Está vendo aquele animal estúpido? Lance a Maldição da Dor nele, é simples. – E acrescentou ao ver a expressão contraída de Severo. – Mas se está com receio não é necessário fazer, direi ao mestre que você preferiu abrir mão do...

-Não. – Snape interrompeu fechando os olhos até que os dois se tornassem fendas. – Eu vou fazer. Agora, se vocês me dão licença...

-Espere, Snape. – Bellatrix fungou irritada e logo ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda olhando petulantemente o colega de casa. – Usar a Cruciatus em seus cãezinhos de estimação não é a mesma coisa que usar em um monstro desse tamanho. – Os olhos glaciais da Black pousaram no Erumpente por um nanosegundo. – Não que eu esteja subestimando seu poder, imagine! Eu nunca faria isso. – Ela zombou fazendo um biquinho.

-Agradeço sua preocupação, _Bella_. – Ele falou polidamente, mas a nota de sarcasmo era clara. – Mas felizmente não será necessária essa inquietação da sua parte. Eu domino muito bem a Cruciatus.

Ele avançou algumas passadas fazendo gravetos lascarem sob suas botas. A varinha de madeira escura rija na mão macilenta. Ele realizou a Maldição sem emitir som algum.

* * *

O Erumpente guinchou de dor e tombou no chão de terra batida, fazendo-o vibrar. Os olhos pequenos se injetaram de vermelho-sangue e podia-se ver a agonia estampada claramente neles. O animal se retorceu enquanto o ar nos seus pulmões gigantescos parecia ter se tornado veneno, corroendo de dor seu corpo. As quatro patas chutavam o ar numa busca cega e desesperada de um antídoto para a tortura.

Gotas de suor apareciam na testa de Severo e uma veia começava a pulsar na têmpora, mas ele só forçava ainda mais a Maldição. Iria provar sua capacidade ao lorde e calar de uma vez a boca de Bellatrix, nem que para isso fosse preciso arrebentar as entranhas do Erumpente.

Grande parte dos alunos recuou aos tropeços, mas alguns permaneceram com os pés no exato lugar onde tinham estado nos últimos minutos, chocados demais para pensar, quanto mais para se mover. O professor deu alguns gritos tranqüilizadores que só ele escutou. O emaranhado de vozes podia ser ouvido até às estufas de herbologia.

As costas do Erumpente arquearam contorcendo-o, a cauda brandia contra ele mesmo, tentando com angustia infinita, espantar o inimigo invisível. E Snape, por trás das árvores, só forçava a Maldição.

Um fio de sangue escorreu pela boca cinzenta do animal e os olhos, já alagados de sangue, piscavam sem ver coisa alguma. Snape mandou uma ultima onda de tortura e baixou a varinha. A dor dilacerante atravessaria a alma do animal, se nesse momento ele ainda tivesse uma. Só o que existia era dor e fúria. Fúria cega e vingança alucinada.

Lily estava parada a poucos passos da cerca. Frágil. Ela já vira essa expressão de dor extrema. As pernas começaram a tremer e os joelhos quase dobraram. Ela olhava para o Erumpente caído e via seu avô agonizando após ser atropelado, há alguns anos atrás. A boca foi ficando seca e a garganta apertando. Apertando. Como havia acontecido quando vira o avô passar por seus últimos segundos de vida estirado no asfalto quente, extinguindo-se de dor.

Isabella gritou. Chamou o nome da amiga tantas vezes quanto foi possível. Estava preste a correr para tirar Lily de perto da cerca quando um braço forte segurou-a pelo abdômen.

-Me solta! – Ela berrou com a maior força que seu diafragma esmagado acidentalmente por Sirius permitia. – Me solta, Black!

Sirius colocou a loirinha no chão, mas segurou-a pelos ombros. Quando falou sua voz era séria como a de um apresentador de telejornal quando vai noticiar um desastre.

-Não. Eu já vi você fazer muitas loucuras nesses anos, mas você não vai lá. – Ele encarou-a firme, com as sobrancelhas quase unidas. – O professor vai dar um jeito nisso, louca.

Ele se virou confiante, mas seus ombros caíram quando viu a capa roxa e amarela do professor dissipar-se entre as árvores.

-Covarde! – Peter falou boquiaberto, como se tal adjetivo não se aplicasse, em hipótese alguma, à ele próprio.

-Pronto. O professor não vai dar um jeito nisso. Agora você pode me soltar? – Embora a voz estivesse calma, os olhos deixavam a entender que não era exatamente um pedido.

Ela conseguiu, talvez com a mesma injeção de força que as mães ganhavam para conseguir tirar seus filhos debaixo de árvores caídas, se livrar de Sirius. Ele rugiu, enfurecido. Ergueu o braço da varinha arriscando-se a ser um pouco melodramático.

-Isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você. – Falou. – _Petrificus Totalus_.

O corpo de Isabella caiu na terra com um pancada sonora, mas quase imperceptível em meio à confusão de gritos. Sirius correu e arrastou-a para longe do tumulto. Movimentando os olhos – a única parte do corpo que conseguia mover – Isabella pode ver que Lily ainda estava parada em frente à cerca, aparentemente cravada no chão por uma força invisível. O Erumpente guinchou uma última vez antes de se levantar, mas, na sua mente, o que Lily via e ouvia eram as lágrimas nos olhos do avô e seus brados de dor.

Isabella tentou gritar outra vez mas a boca não se abria. Os pulmões doeram sob a pressão que a garota aplicava. Agora só restava Lily no centro da clareira. As idéias martelavam na cabeça de Sirius. Alguém precisava – devia – tirar aquela ruiva maluca de perto do Erumpente.

O animal enfurecido e cego pela dor quebrou a cerca de madeira reforçada como de fosse de isopor. Trotou, com as quatro patas fazendo o chão tremer como em um abalo sísmico, rumo às vozes que ouvia. Os ruídos vinham do fundo da clareira, conseqüentemente Lily, parada no centro do circulo aberto na floresta, estava no caminho do animal. A ruiva tentou obedecer ao impulso que o cérebro mandava desesperado ao corpo, mas as pernas não respondiam.

James surgiu de algum lugar e se atirou contra Lily como um jogador de futebol americano. Ela demorou alguns instantes para perceber que o que estava comprimido contra sua face eram folhas. Haviam caído num monte de folhas secas que serviria de alimento para as criaturas que os primeiranistas conheceriam em sua entediante – e segura – aula de Trado de Criaturas Mágicas.

O barulho das folhas magicamente desidratadas chamou a atenção de alunos. Infelizmente chamou a atenção do Erumpente também. Ele se empinou nas patas traseiras demonstrando mais equilíbrio do que parecia ter, com quase uma tonelada de peso. Ele trotou enfurecido na direção do barulho.

James se levantou, mas Lily permaneceu imóvel, esparramada no monte de folhas. Ele estendeu a mão para a ruiva, mas ela estava com os olhos fixos em outra coisa. Um Erumpente furioso que corria na direção dos dois. James moveu seu próprio olhar para onde os olhos verdes da ruiva olhavam.

Ele desviou do animal no último segundo, como os toureiros fazem nas touradas, agarrou-se na orelha do bicho como se fosse a parte de uma cela e, dando impulso com a perna esquerda, jogou a direita sobre o Erumpente. Logo estava sobre o animal. Agarrou as duas mãos à orelhas e começo a controla-lo. Com um puxão na relha esquerda, James fez o Erumpente alterar sua direção, passando a um triz de Lily.

-Sirius! – James gritou. – Eu preciso que você estupore ele. No três. Um... Dois... Três!

O raio vermelho ricocheteou no couro cinzento do animal. E só serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais, enquanto James se agarrava nele como um peão de rodeio.

-Não vai funcionar! – Remus disse quando Sirius ergueu a varinha novamente, para tentar estuporar o Erumpente outra vez. – O couro dele rebate a maioria dos feitiços, lembra? Você vai ter que achar algum ponto fraco, por onde o feitiço possa entrar, James.

-É fácil pra você falar. – James respondeu entre os dentes.

Uma orelha escapou por entre os dedos suados e ele teve que se agarrar ao chifre. Embora James soubesse que não iria explodir, já que o chifre não estava cravado em sua mão, ele podia sentir o fluído ácido queimar de leve a pele da palma.

-Olhe a pele próxima ao chifre. – Remus insistiu. – O local de onde o chifre sai.

James afastou a mão da base do chifre o máximo que podia, enquanto, puxando a orelha esquerda, desviava o animal descontrolado de um grupo de alunos. _Ali_. Meio centímetro de pele rosada entre o chifre e o couro cinza.

-Está aqui.

-Ótimo. Ótimo, tente lançar o feitiço aí, mas cuidado, se você errar o raio vai ser rebatido e te acertará. Se você cair agora provavelmente vai ser pisoteado pelo Erumpente, isso se ele não resolver te chifrar.

-Valeu pela força, Remus! – James resmungou. – Minha varinha! Acho que eu deixei cair. Me dá a sua.

-Aqui!

Remus jogou a varinha de cedro para cima, girando. James segurou firme no chifre e apertou os joelhos contra as costelas do animal, antes de tirar a mão esquerda da orelha e estende-la para agarrar a varinha num gesto preciso de apanhador de Quadribol.

-Não pode ser tão difícil... _Estuporate!_

James quase acertou. Quase. No milésimo de segundo antes de ser atingido pelo raio o Erumpente se ergueu novamente nas patas traseiras e o feitiço ricocheteou. Teria acertado o peito de James em cheio, mas por sorte a manobra do Erumpente que havia feito o raio rebater, também havia feito James escorregar para longe do chifre, o que lhe deu uma fração de instante para rebater o ricochete escarlate.

_Tiro de sorte_, teria dito a grande maioria dos policiais americanos, mas o fato é que o feitiço escudo de James empurrou o feitiço para o 'calcanhar de Aquiles' do animal, derrubando-o com estrondo.

-Tornozelo deslocado, com certeza. – Remus disse depois de puxar a perna de James debaixo do animal inconsciente. – Vamos te levar para Ala Hospitalar.

Charlotte cutucou Lily de leve.

-Você devia agradecer à ele. Não é todo dia que alguém se arrisca para salvar sua vida.

-Obrigada, Potter. – Lily resmungou à contragosto.

-Não agradeça. – Ele respondeu enquanto se apoiava nos ombros dos amigos. – E não pense que eu fiz isso por você, eu teria feito por qualquer um.

-Eu não pensei _nad_...

-Cheguei! Não precisam se preocupar, eu trouxe _ajud_... – O professor Bartboom chegou com Hagrid e com a professora Sprout. – O que, diabos, aconteceu por aqui?

* * *

N/A.: Oiiiiii! Meus amores! Como vão?

Eu sei que eu me atrasei, eu sei... Mas eu _precisava _atrasar esse capítulo por dois motivos:

Primeiro: Hoje é Halloween! E uma coisa tem tudo a ver com a outra! Que data máJica, né? Vocês conseguem sentir a maJia?

Segundo: Hoje é o aniversário de vinte e cinco anos da morte de James e Lily... Sim, vinte e cinco anos sem o casal mais_ top_ do mundo da maJia... E parece que foi ontem.. Hhauhauha.

Well, esse capítulo é um dos meus preferidos. Ele ficou tão.. cinematográfico (!). Pra quem tava sentindo falta de J/L, tá aí uma prévia. Espero, de verdade, que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu amei escrevê-lo... Finalmente tá um pouquinho explicado porque essa joça tá classificada com Aventura/Romance.

As informações sobre Erumpente foram tiradas do "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam", se vocês olharem lá vão achar na página 36, se não me engano (isso ocorre com muita frequência, então não garanto).

Mudando de assunto: vocês viram as fotos do set de OdF? Viram a cena da Penseira? Tomara que tenha ficado legal, porque se não ficou a casa vai cir! MuaHaHaHaHa! Eu não gostei nadinha dos atores que escolheram (menos o que faz o Snape, esse ficou perfeito), porque minha Lily, meu Remus, meu Sirius e meu James são muito mais bonitos! Falando em James... Existe nome mais perfeito que esse? Jamessss... Jamesssss...

Sobre as Reviews.. Hoje não vai dar tempo de responder :'(, mas obrigada por todas elas, da próxima vez eu respondo sem falta! Deixem a opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo que eu posto mais rápido (chantagiiiista!).

Beijos!

Adoro vocês!

_Gabi._


	7. Noturnos

_Entra pensando..._

Será que pedir desculpas de joelhos adianta?

* * *

**Capítulo Sete - Noturnos**

* * *

-Apaga essa varinha, Isa. Eu quero dormir! – Charlotte reclamou com a voz abafada pelos travesseiros.

-Só mais uns minutinhos, Charlie. – Isa pediu folheando o livro em branco sem cessar.

-Já está tarde Isa, amanhã nós temos que acordar cedo pra aula de Adivinhação.

-_Nós_ não, Lilie. _Vocês_. Eu não curso Adivinhação à muito tempo. – A loirinha afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto.

-Foi isso que eu quis dizer. 'Nós' se referia à mim, Lice, Charlie e Veronika. Não estamos conseguindo dormir graças à você.

-'Tá bom! Eu vou pra sala comunal então. – E desceu as escadas, mal-humorada.

O livro estava se mostrando mais resistente do que ela havia pensado. Era quase como se ele estivesse resistindo por conta própria, por pura teimosia. Isabella já tinha ido à biblioteca pesquisar sobre modos de revelar mensagens ocultas, já olhara as páginas do livro contra o sol para verificar se por acaso ele não havia sido escrito com suco de limão, um velho truque trouxa.

Sentindo-se chateada por perder na batalha contra um livro velho, Isabella apoiou o rosto nas mãos, para pensar, fechou os olhos, mas logo sentiu um toque macio em seu ombro.

-Perdi o sono. – Lily disse, simplesmente.

-Desculpa... – Bella deu um sorriso sem graça.

A ruiva tomou o livro das mãos da amiga.

-Já pensou que talvez as possíveis escrituras só apareçam em certo período do ano?

-Já, já pensei de tudo... – Respondeu, triste.

-Sobre e vá dormir... Reparei que não dorme bem desde que encontrou isso. Eu fico aqui com ele um pouco, perdi o sono mesmo...

-Eu não vou ser boba de recusar! – Isa falou, sorrindo. – Boa noite, melhor amiga do mundo!

* * *

-Por Merlin, essa foi por pouco! – Remus ofegou, virando o corredor.

-O que você 'tava pensando, Rabicho? Quase estragou tudo, cara! - Sirius colocou uma mão sobre o coração, sentindo os batimentos e Rabicho se encolheu.

-Deixa ele, Sirius. Foi até melhor assim. Viver perigosamente é sempre mais divertido. - James riu.

-Falar que _aquilo_ foi 'viver perigosamente' é um eufemismo dos mais exagerados. – Remus passou a mão pela nuca.

-_Eufe_ o que? – James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eu feminismo! Aluado, você é feminista? – Rabicho, o poço de ignorância, se pronunciou_. (N/A.: Desculpa, gente! Eu não resisto! Hahaha)_

-_Eufemismo_. Eufemismo é abrandar um evento para que o mesmo se torne menos ferino. – Remus explicou impaciente.

-Você não se engasgou? – Sirius perguntou aparentemente preocupado.

-O que?

-Com o dicionário. Você não se engasgou com o dicionário que engoliu?

-Fala nossa língua, Aluado. – James passou a mão pelo cabelo, espiando o corredor para garantir que ninguém estava vindo.

-É amenizar algo. Em vez de dizer "Sirius Black é um convencido" se diz "Sirius Black não é muito humilde".

-Haha. Muito engraçado. Você devia ser comediante. – Sirius se aproximou do retrato da Dama Gorda. – _Pus de Bobotubera._

O retrato girou. Eles entraram falando alto, mas James fez um gesto com a mão e todos se calaram. Um sorriso de gato se espalhou pelo rosto dele.

-Ora, ora! Vejam só quem está dormindo ali. Vamos acordar?

-Agora entendi o que você queria dizer com viver perigosamente. – Remus arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Acordar a Lily é querer que ela vire a versão feminina do Salgueiro Lutador. Eu não vou ficar aqui pra ver isso.

-'To com sono, vou deitar. Cuidado aí, cara. – Siriuss se despediu.

-Se o Sirius e o Remus vão deitar eu também vou. – Rabicho, o exemplo vivo do que significa Maria-vai-com-as-outras, guinchou.

James se aproximou da poltrona em que Lily dormia. Ela se mexeu um pouco e ele recuou alguns passos. Mas ela não acordou, ficou se movendo inquieta na poltrona acolchoada, como se estivesse tendo um sonho ruim.

* * *

Lily estava correndo pela Floresta Proibida, fugindo de algo que ela não sabia o que era. Chegou o lago respirando ruidosamente e foi amparada por um elfo domestico, que pediu o que estava acontecendo.

-Bellatrix Black. - Lily ofegou. – Ela está tentando me matar. – Disse a garota, lembrando-se inexplicavelmente do motivo de sua fuga.

A professora McGonagall surgiu do nada e acalmou a menina, dizendo que havia uma forma de acalmar Bellatrix.

-Basta vir comigo. – A professora disse pegando a mão da ruiva e aparatando.

De repente as duas estavam em uma igreja, Lily, vestida de noiva, caminhava até o altar, onde Snape esperava de terno. Tentou parar de andar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Quando deu por si estava ajoelhada ao lado de Snape. O celebrante do casamento falou:

-Severo Snape, você aceita casar com Lily Evans? – Simples assim, sem os tradicionais votos extensos.

-Sim, mesmo ela sendo sangue-ruim, eu aceito... – Snape respondeu.

-E você, Lily? Vai casar com Snape ou será que nós devemos te entregar para a Bellatrix?

Ela tentou gritar, mas a voz não saía.

-Eu... Eu não... Eu...

* * *

James se aproximou um pouco mais. Lily agora tremia e murmurava algo.

-Eu não... Eu não quero casar com o Snape! – Ela acordou de uma vez só, como se estivesse emergindo depois de ficar tempo sob a água.

Ela levantou da poltrona num reflexo e colidiu com força contra James.

-Ahh! Me larga!

-Opa! Calminha! Foi só um sonho. – James segurou-a pelos ombros.

Ela desvencilhou-se dele como se suas mãos estivessem pegando fogo. Fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter a tontura que levantar rápido demais lhe ocasionara.

-O que? Eu... Eu estava me... Me casando com o...

-Com o Snape! – James explodiu em gargalhadas. – Com o Seboso! Você ia casar com o Seboso! – Os olhos castanhos estavam marejados por lágrimas de riso.

-Não achei graça, Potter. Aliás, o que você faz acordado de madrugada? – Sua voz havia adotado o tom "mediadora durona".

-Mas eu achei muito engraçado. – Afirmou, ignorando a pergunta dela. – O Snape... Você casando... Casando com o Seboso. Lily e Seboso, o 'casal vinte' de Hogwarts. – Os olhos verdes dela faiscaram. - Não se preocupe, eu não deixo o Seboso te pegar. Falando sério, fiquei até com ciúme de você ter sonhado com ele e não comigo.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi, Potter. – Ela afundou na poltrona, segurando o rosto entre as mãos.

-Eu falo sério, ruiva! Você só é teimosa demais para acreditar em mim e nas minhas boas intenções.

-"Minhas boas intenções" não pode ser utilizada por você, fica sem sentido, Potter.

-Sem sentido é você não acreditar que eu tenho boas intenções!

-Oh, sim! Claro que tem! Veja, por exemplo, o que fez com Melody Summers, da Corvinal! Ela ficou chorando dias e mais dias por causa de suas boas intenções. – Falou irritada.

-A Summers é diferente... Você é um caso à parte, ruivinha. Minhas boas intenções são só para você! – Ele piscou para ela.

-Pois eu passo, Potter! Pode dedicar suas boas intenções à outra moça desse castelo, de preferência uma com poucos neurônios ativos, que caia em seu joguinho.

-Espere! Eu posso provar que gosto de você de verdade! O que eu fiz... o que eu fiz com o Erumpente, para te salvar! Arrisquei minha vida por ti, ruiva! Isso não representa nada?

-Oh, mas logo depois você disse que o faria por qualquer outra pessoa, então isso nos deixa na mesma.

O sorriso vitorioso de James fechou. Por que raios havia dito aquilo?

-Mas mesmo assim, aquilo não nos coloca no patamar de 'amigos'? Você bem que poderia parar de me chamar de Potter...

-Será um incomensurável prazer me tornar sua amiga! – Ela falou, sarcástica. – Mas continuarei te chamando de Potter até que acabem meus dias, porque, _ora!_, você tem outros amigos que te chamam assim. A Alice, por exemplo.

-Existe uma grande diferença entre minha relação com a Alice e a relação que eu tenho contigo. A Alice é minha amiguinha; quanto à você e eu, bem, nós praticamente temos um relacionamento de casal.

-Pare de ser estúpido, Potter. Vai chover hipógrifo antes que eu tenha uma relação de casal contigo. E agora eu vou dormir. Você deve fazer o mesmo, antes que eu seja obrigada a lhe aplicar uma detenção. Não pense que eu não sei que você estava até agora fora da sala comunal.

-Tá bom, generala! Boa noite. – Ela estava no alto da escada quando ele gritou. – Hey, Evas!

-O que quer agora? – Virou-se para ele, impaciente.

-Tome cuidado com o Snape.

* * *

Remus acordou com um aperto forte no estômago. Já sabia o que era. A lua cheia apareceria em dois dias e as náuseas comuns sempre começavam nesse período. Ele ordenou à seu cérebro que impelisse o corpo para fora da cama, até o armário, e que pegasse a poção contra enjôos, mas ficar encolhido na cama morna parecia uma idéia muito melhor.

Depois de quinze minutos ele venceu a guerra contra a preguiça e rastejou até o armário de mogno, no canto do dormitório. Os fracos de poção estavam vazios.

_Droga_, pensou. Mesmo sendo o mais responsável, ele sempre esquecia de renovar o estoque.

Iludiu-se por alguns segundos com a idéia de voltar pra cama e tentar não pensar na dor até adormecer. Mas já havia tentado isso várias vezes e nunca dava certo, nessa noite não havia motivo para ser diferente.

Pegou emprestada a capa de James e o Mapa do Maroto e andou arrastando os pés até o lado de fora da sala comunal.

-Isso é hora de gente de bem estar dormindo! – A Dama Gorda resmungou irritada por ter sido acordada no meio de um sonho ótimo.

Remus limitou-se a ignorá-la e olhou para o Mapa. Todos os corredores estavam vazios, mas Madame Pomfrey já estava dormindo e não parecia uma idéia muito boa invadir a Ala Hospitalar no meio da noite. Com sorte conseguiria chegar à cozinha e preparar um chá trouxa para o estômago. Não equivalia à uma poção, mas era melhor do que nada.

Foi andando com os pensamentos vagando em algum lugar distante, como se houvesse colocado o corpo no piloto-automático e antes que se desse conta estava na frente do quadro que dava passagem para a cozinha. Entrou sem se dar o trabalho de verificar o Mapa.

Jogou-se sobre um dos bancos da cozinha, deixando a capa de invisibilidade escorregar até o chão de pedra, tentando recordar o que pretendia fazer. _Preparar um chá_, lembrou, mas antes que pudesse se mover uma voz suave falou:

-Ora, ora, ora! Quem é vivo sempre aparece!

Levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com...

-Andie! O que você 'tá fazendo aqui?

-Eu sempre fui uma desajustada social, fora da lei, desrespeitadora de regras... A pergunta é: o que _você_, monitor certinho, faz na cozinha a essas horas?

-Engraçadona você, hein? – Ele esfregou o antebraço contra o estômago.

-Você está bem?

-É só uma dor de estômago.

-Não parece ser só uma dor de estômago.

-Você sempre foi esperta demais para uma Black. Chego à duvidar sobre seu parentesco com o Sirius.

-É. – Ela riu. – No lugar de onde eu venho costumam me chamar de menina prodígio. – Pisco para ele, rindo. - Mas você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

-Quero, mas não posso. E infelizmente pra nós dois a diferença entre querer e poder, nesse caso, é enorme. – Respondeu, um tanto dramático.

-Entendo... Todo mundo tem segredos que não devem ser revelados, se não fosse assim a vida não teria graça.

-É, acho que sim. E você, o que está fazendo?

-Ah, só dando uma volta. Estava sem sono e resolvi caminhar um pouco. É estimulante pensar que você está quebrando as regras e à qualquer momento alguém pode te descobrir.

-Acabo de mudar minha opinião sobre você ser prima do Sirius.

Ela riu.

-Mas essa falta de sono ocorre sempre?

-Não. Não, eu deito na cama, fecho os olhos e apago. Hoje é uma exceção, estou com uns problemas aí...

-Não quer me contar?

-Acho que não. – Ela riu de um modo que fez ele sorrir e esquecer do enjôo. – Além disso, ultimamente eu venho tendo uns sonhos estranhos. Eu estou domesticando um hipogrifo para dar de presente para o Sirius e de repente todas as penas dele começam a cair e ele fica totalmente depenado. Daí o Sirius junta as penas e faz um travesseiro. O que será que isso significa?

-Provavelmente que você vai morrer dolorosamente muito em breve, segundo os métodos da Trelawney.

-A Sibila até que é bem legal. Quando não está falando sobre previsões e agouros, claro. Acho que ela leva a Adivinhação muito à sério. A própria professora explicou que as previsões quase nunca são cem por cento exatas, mas ela insiste em pensar que alguém do colégio vai morrer pelo menos uma vez por semana.

-Ela é da sua casa, né?

-É, mas está um ano na frente. Esse ano ela presta os N.I.E.M.s.

-Tenho certeza que ela passa em Adivinhação. Por falar nisso, como foram os seus N.O.M.s? Acho que não te perguntei isso...

-Não, não perguntou. Bem; foram bem. Eu não esperava passar em Runas Antigas e Adivinhação mesmo. E os seus?

-Foram bem. Pelo menos até agora eu posso continuar com o sonho de entrar na Escola de Aurores.

-Auror também?

-Como assim, 'auror _também'_?

-Não é só você que quer fazer esse curso. Pelo menos metade da escola tem o mesmo objetivo. É a profissão da moda, com essa guerra.

-É, parece que é. Pelo menos isso é um sinal que a gente da nossa idade tem noção do que 'tá acontecendo. Não estão fechando os olhos como os mais velhos. Por exemplo, o negócio do Erumpente aconteceu aqui mesmo, em Hogwarts. O professor falou que ele levou um _Cruciatus_... A guerra está pior do que a gente imagina.

-É, me falaram disso. Foi por pura sorte que ninguém se machucou.

-Sim, muita sorte. E você, quer cursar o que?

-Algo que não tenha burocracia e política. Mas acho que se eu for escolher uma profissão que não se envolva com burocracia e política devo abrir uma lojinha na Travessa do Tranco. O Ministério está controlando quase tudo, desde Hogwarts ate à Floreios e Borrões.

-É verdade.

-Mas a Escola de Aurores seria legal. Dizem que o próprio Olho-Tonto Moody dá umas passadas de vez em quando.

-Acho que sim, desconfiado do jeito que ele é, não iria deixar que seus próximos Aurores fossem aprovados sem dar uma olhadinha neles primeiro. Ele deve dar umas aulas lá também.

-Tipo palestras?

-Não, acho que não. Ele não parece ser o tipo de homem que perderia tempo dando palestras; eu falo de aulas práticas. Pelo menos é essa a imagem dele que o Profeta passa para nós, mas pode ser manipulação do Ministério também. Sabe, pra dar a entender que eles têm um cara durão chefiando a Seção de Aurores. Acham que isso passa segurança pras pessoas.

-A mídia acha que nós somos burros. – Andrômeda girou os olhos. – Tentam manipular nossos pensamentos. Comigo isso não funciona.

-Eles estão empurrando a sujeira pra debaixo do tapete. Só não vê quem não quer, e infelizmente a maioria das pessoas não quer ver que está acontecendo uma guerra terrível do lado de fora de suas casas.

-É. E eles vão querer ver menos ainda quando a guerra entrar nas casas deles. Ninguém está a salvo.

-'Ninguém' não...

-Como assim?

-Nada, esquece.

-Agora fala.

-Bem, as famílias de quem está lutando do lado de Voldemort estão seguras, pelo menos até que ele se desaponte com algum dos servos e resolva descontar na família dele.

-Isso foi uma indireta? – Um punho de Andrômeda cerrou involuntariamente.

-Não! Desculpe, Andie. Eu não tinha intenção de... Desculpe.

-Tudo bem. – Ela suspirou. – Tudo bem. Eu só... Eu só não consigo. Eu sei que eu deveria, mas não consigo.

-O que, Andie? O que você não consegue?

-Odiá-los. Eu não posso, não consigo. Eu sinto nojo, repudio o que eles fazem, mas não consigo me livrar dessa droga de laço de sangue. Eles torturam, eles _matam_ gente, mas ainda são minha família. Eu não sou tão forte quanto o Sirius. – Não havia quase nada de revolta, apenas uma dura constatação.

Ele colocou a mão nas costas dela, sem jeito.

-São com sua família? Os problemas de que você falou são com a sua família?

-É, são. Mas eu também não quero falar sobre isso, desculpe. – Calou-se por alguns segundos. - Você ainda não preparou seu chá para o estômago. Quer ajuda?

Remus abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o abdômen por um instante, pensando. Conteve um sorriso ao pensar que as conversas com Andie sempre tomavam os rumos mais inesperados.

-Não, obrigado. – Respondeu, simplesmente. - Já passou.

* * *

**N/A.:** Não me mateeeeeeeeeem!! Eu sei que o que fiz não tem perdão, mas se me matarem vai ser pior ainda! Eu tenho desculpas (autora exagerada e dramática - on) : esse fim de ano foi um período muito muito muito agitado/confuso/ruim pra mim... E também tô participando de dois challenges, e tenho prazos pra cumprir, daí tudo fica mais complicado ainda...

Bem, tá aí! Cabe a vocês me concederem o perdão ou me condenarem à força...

As reviews foram _replysadas!_ Mas não sei se todas foram, porque o ff não tava ajudando.. Se vocês não recebeu resposta, descuuuulpa (mais uma vez)!

Sobre a mudança de PenName.. tá tudo explicado no perfil novo, se alguém - o que eu duvido -tiver interesse de ler, tá lá...

Bem... Alguns já devem ter percebido que eu comecei uma fic nova... Se puderem passem lá depois pra dar uma conferida, ok? (a cara de pau que demora eras e tem coragem de pedir coisas)

Esse capítulo é tão besta, mas eu gosto... E ele é necessário pra série de eventos que vai começar no sétimo ano :) Espero que tenham gostado da parte Remus/Andie, porque eu amo esse casal... Lily e James com sempre se alfinetando.. aiai, é isso!

Beijos, beijos, beijos! Me perdoem, do contrário eu cortos os pulsos (¬¬). E deixem reviews, porque se não deixarem o próximo capítulo só vem dos dia dos finados (será que alguém morre no próximo capítulo:O)

_Andie Black_


End file.
